Jumper
by cullenobsession18
Summary: Bella is a jumper but she dosen't know. What happens when she finds herself in Forks, stuck between a Werewolf and a Vampire. What happens to her world when she finds out all about the supernatural. Will she fall in love? R R please
1. Chapter 1

I was totally naked and freezing, rain dripping from the canopy of leaves above me. I blinked trying to see my surroundings, but the darkness made it impossible. What the hell had

just happened? I was talking to Phil and suddenly I'm here. Was I dreaming? Surly it wouldn't feel so real if I was. I sat up and felt my head, I couldn't feel a lump or a cut. So I was fine

nobody had beat me round the head with anything.

It seemed I was in a forest, leaves and twigs sticking to my wet body. How did I get here? I couldn't work it out, I was fine I knew I wasn't dreaming. But one minute I was having a conversation

then I'm naked sat on the forest floor. Phoenix didn't have a forest, it was purely deserts and sand, so maybe I was dreaming. Well my mind has gone to extra lengths this time, the texture of this place

was so convincing, the rain and the anxious, scared nauseous feeling in my stomach was extremely real.

I scrambled to get to my feet, wrapping my arms around myself to try and lock in the heat. I couldn't just stay here I would die of pneumonia, but then again if I was dreaming I wouldn't get pneumonia.

I decided to walk anyway, knowing I would probably drive myself crazy if I stayed here. I couldn't figure out which way to go, with each direction looking exactly the same as the last. I would never find a way out of this place if this was reality, but if I was having a nightmare maybe some knight in shining armour will save me. I laughed a chattery laugh, my teeth wobbling with the cold.

I started stepping forwards, trying to tip toe as twigs and stones scraped my feet. I couldn't hold back the tears that spilled down my cheeks, I felt exposed and had no idea where I was, it was inevitable that tears would come sooner or later.

I prayed silently that I was having a horrible nightmare, and I wouldn't have to wait until the point where I was being chased or killed so that I could wake up. I might have been dreaming that I talked to Phil as well, what time did I go to bed?

I jumped half a mile in the air as a noise came from behind me. I spun round squinting into the darkness, I hoped there wasn't wolves or other hungry animals stalking me silently. I carried on moving forwards a little faster this time my heart thudding in my chest.

''Wake up dammit, wake up Bella'' I growled to myself, but it didn't work.

A twig snapping caused me to whirl around again, stumbling dizzily. This time something was there and it wasn't small, I could make out the humongous dark shape of its body. Dark black eyes glinted in the pitch black, I stared gob smacked higher than I imagined. It was horse like in size, I couldn't begin to think what it was. Suddenly a low raspy growl rumbled in its chest as if to confirm my fears.

Without a second thought I started backing away holding my hands up as if to convey peace. Until I turned and began to run, not really knowing how far I would get before the beast knocked me down, and swallowed me whole.

I could hear it advancing, unusually quiet. I imagined the giant animal to be knocking down trees and howling dramatically. I hesitantly turned my head to look round, seeing if it was actually following me.

It was still there, silently chasing me. A whimper escaped my mouth as air whooshed in an out of my lungs painfully. My head snapped back to the front, and was temporarily blinded as a pale figure blocked my passage. Unable to stop or even slow, I collided with the body or what felt like a wall. It felt like all my bones had turned to mush, my body slumping to the ground.

''Don't worry I'm not crossing the boundary line'' I heard a voice, an angelic voice. Too beautiful for its surroundings.

My body felt numb, like I wasn't here. Rain still fell and dripped down my face, my head resting softly on the leafy ground. Blood pumped painfully behind my ears and my feet stung from all the cuts. But I was temporarily distracted by the unknown voice, I was still waiting for a reply to it. Surly the voice was talking to somebody else, so why weren't they answering? How rude to ignore the stunning sound. But worse still why wasn't the voice running away from the horrible beast that chased me?

''Then why are you here?'' There it was, the answering voice. Although it wasn't as stunning, it sounded more husky and deep.

''I was passing by, and heard your thoughts, so I decided I would see what was happening'' He heard his thoughts? Ye I figured it out finally, I was dreaming.

''Well you can see, now be on your way'' The other voice ordered.

''Hmm, I find it quite intriguing that there's a naked girl running round the forest in the middle of the night'' The voice was amused, and I suddenly felt very aware that I wasn't wearing any clothes.

''Well so do we, I've never seen her before. She appeared out of nowhere''

''Well maybe I should take her to see Carlisle, he is a doctor.'' A doctor? Why do I need a doctor? The blood was rushing down to my legs and I was able to feel my body again. My eyes fluttered as I forced them open.

''I don't think so blood-sucker, she's on our land'' I didn't like how harsh his voice was, and what did he mean by blood-sucker? I couldn't really figure out if the deeper of the voices, was actually the animal talking.

I couldn't lay there any longer, listening to them talking about me. I sat up straight and wrapped my arms around myself, covering every part of me I possibly could. I looked between the two men standing at either side of me, my face burning with the blush.

On one side stood a half naked man, wearing only a pair of cut off jeans. His skin dark like his eyes and hair. I looked to the other side and was instantly awe struck. He stood straight his skin so pale and shiny almost like the moon was shining down on him. His light hair spiking in all different directions, causing a beautiful disarray. He was dressed almost like he had just stepped out of Vogue.

''Here'' He said, handing me his jacket. For a minute all I could do was stare at it, but then a small breeze reminded me I was freezing.

''What....what are you doing out here? In the middle of the forest?'' I asked in a small voice, I looked between the two waiting for one of them to answer me.

I couldn't find it in me to be scared or terrified. This couldn't be real, I wouldn't believe that it was real. I knew that if I was actually sat here right now I would be having a panic attack. Or something along the lines of a fit.

''Well we could ask you the same thing'' The pale man chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is something I worked on a while ago and have just found it again and decided to upload it. If you want to read more all you have to do is REVIEW and I will upload. **

**Tell me your thoughts lol**

**Just so its clear -Cullen's are vampires and Quileutes are wolves**

_[:First defence against evil – Open your damn eyes:]_

''Well this is my dream so, I know why I'm here'' I stated matter' of factually.

''What do you mean this is your dream?'' He looked at me, his perfect forehead creasing making it look like it was about to crack.

''I'm dreaming, your not real'' The two men looked at each other, curiously.

''Did she hit her head?'' The pale man asked the other.

''I'm not sure, I just found her on the floor and then she started running''

''What's your name?'' He asked me.

''Bella, what's yours?'' I asked politely, my feet had become so numb it was starting to spread up my legs.

''I am Edward Cullen, Bella where did you come from?''

''Hey Cullen we can take care of this'' The other man growled.

''Sam, I am only asking her a question. Bella?'' He nodded for me to carry on.

''Well I was talking to my step dad when suddenly I woke up here, without any clothes'' I pulled the jacket tighter as I spoke about my lack of clothing.

''Ok so where do you live?'' The boy called Sam asked.

''In Phoenix'' Once I spoke the words both their faces dropped and they stared at me like I was growing another head whilst we spoke.

''Where am I now?'' I asked casually. But neither of them answered.

''Hello?'' It was like watching a tennis match as my head swivelled between each person, waiting for a reply.

''Your..in.. Forks Washington'' Edward said, his voice emotionless.

My brow knit together and my mouth dropped open making a popping sound. I was desperately hoping this was a dream, otherwise how was I going to explain how I managed to get from Arizona to Washington, just by blinking my eyes.

''I want to go home, I need to go home'' I crouched low to the floor squeezing my eyes shut, I needed to wake up. This dream like reality was driving me insane, I couldn't stand here much longer or I would get frost bite and have to have my feet amputated.

I chanted the words in my head, '_I want to go home, home home'_ until my name being called made my eyes snap open.

''BELLA BELLA, OH LORD ARE YOU OK?'' The shouting and yelling scared me to death, but the voice was so familiar it soothed me at the same time.

I opened my eyes and found myself curled on the kitchen floor at home, Renee my mother hovered over me, her hands checking my forehead and feeling for my pulse. A wet dripping I couldn't place kept splashing my face. I looked up to see her crying and mumbling incoherently.

''M...um, a..am I home?'' I whimpered.

''Yes love your here, your ok'' Phil came in the room then carrying a blanket. I grabbed it vigorously, noticing that my body was convulsing uncontrollably.

''W..w..what.. happened? I looked into her tear filled eyes, and there was something there, something she wasn't telling me.

''Lets take you up to bed, so you can get warm. We can talk there'' She pulled me up and helped me to my room. She gave a look to Phil that I didn't understand and he went into the other room.

Once we were up there I wasn't able to deny the smooth softness of my covers and the undeniable pull my pillow had, but I was desperate to hear what Renee had to say. I snuggled down pulling my duvet all the way up-to my chin, and the shivers gradually died down.

''Well this all started when you were three, me and your father split up for the reasons you already know. We moved here and from what I thought we had settled in pretty well. But one night I was cooking dinner, and I thought you were playing in the room until I heard a bang. I called but you didn't answer, I looked all over for you but you were nowhere. I called at the neighbours or at friends houses still you were nowhere. I eventually got the police involved I thought you had been kidnapped.'' Her hand covered her mouth trying to hold in the sob.

''It had been twenty-four hours and still no sign of you, until I got a phone call. It was Charlie telling me you were with him and you were safe. He was just as confused as me, neither of us could figure out how you got there. We never told anybody though, afraid that they would do tests on you or something. Once we got you back home I kept a close eye on you, but ever since that day you never did it again.'' I didn't blink throughout the whole explanation, to be honest I didn't really think I heard what she even said. Her words seemed muffled as I comprehended what she was saying.

''So I'm a freak?'' I whispered through unmoving lips.

''No honey of course your not a freak'' She smoothed out my still wet hair.

''So what is it, why does it happen?''

''We still don't know. Just for the sake of giving it a name, we called it jumping. Its like teleporting''

''Where did you go this time?'' She asked curiously.

''Forks, back to dads'' I stared at the ceiling, wishing it would open up and swallow me whole. I was a jumper, I could teleport to different places, well apparently on one place. Back to my fathers, back to Forks Washington.


	3. Chapter 3

**I keep getting story alerts but no reviews, come on people I want to know what you think... pretty please, with a cherry on top. Hehe.**

I slept for a long time I'm not sure how long I just knew some time had passed. My eyes took some adjusting to the light pouring into my room. Somewhere in the back of my mind I prayed to god that what happened was all a ridiculous nightmare, that I could go on with my life as normal and not have to think of what I was. The words Renee had spoke to me kept replaying over and over again.

_''Your a jumper..it all started when you were three... your father called.. he was confused... you never did it again until today.. teleporting.. doing tests on you''_

Why was this happening to me, why did I have to be the one with the supernatural problem. What was wrong with me?

I sat up in bed and attempted to run my fingers through my hair, but instead I got tangled in what seemed to be half the forest floor. I pulled bits of twig and leaf out of the hay stack, my hair was stiff almost like I had used a hole tin of hairspray on it. I clambered out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, I didn't even want to look in the mirror instead I turned on the shower and waited for the water to get hot.

I stared as the muddy water swirled down the plughole, my eyes automatically closing as the power of the hot water pelted down on my knotted shoulders. When I closed my eyes I saw a face, a pale white face. It was the perfect man from my dream, he was beautiful and his voice was mesmerizing.

''Oh my..'' I said aloud. Realising that it wasn't a dream after all.

The two men I saw in the forest were real, they were actually there. The conversation we had was also real, Edward Cullen gave me his jacket to wear. The beast that chased me almost to my death, if not for Edward was also real. I blinked spasmodically as the water drizzled into my eyes. I teleported to Forks and I thought it was a dream. My heart raced at the thought of those two strange beings, wandering in the forest at a strange hour were actually two very real people.

After brushing my teeth and drying my hair I went downstairs. Renee was sat watching her usual daytime television, and I assumed Phil was at work.

''Morning Bella, how are you feeling?'' She looked at me worriedly, something Renee was good at. Worrying.

''I'm not sure, fine I think'' I sat down on the opposite chair

''Of course, its a lot to take in. You've been sleeping for two days.'' I looked at her shocked.

''I have to go to school, what am..-'' she cut me off.

''Bella love, its all taken care of. I rang the school and told them you would be off.'' My breathing slowed as I calmed down and sat back down on the chair.

''How about some breakfast?'' She smiled and walked off into the kitchen.

Later on when Phil was home from work I went up to my room to do some studying. I needed to take my mind off of things. I had never felt so overwhelmed in my life, but one thing I couldn't understand is why Renee never told me. I was seventeen now she has had plenty of chances to talk to me about it, I didn't really think that was something you could keep from a person. Especially your daughter.

I started to wonder why it was Forks I always went back to, why did I go back to Charlies? I didn't think I missed my dad that much, I saw him every summer. There must be some underlying reason I was always pulled back to the same place.

I was pulled out of my reverie when I heard Phil and Renee arguing. Unable to stop myself I snook out of my room to the top of the stairs.

_''Well what would you do Phil, seen as you apparently know it all'' She yelled._

_''You know exactly what I would do, it is better for us all in the long run''_

_''She's my daughter I know what is good for her'' _

_''So listen to me then, she's like a daughter to me Renee. It doesn't have to be permanent, just see how she feels''_

_''How can we check on her all the way in Forks?'' Mum was crying now._

_''She will be with her Father, I'm sure he is capable''_

I walked quietly back to my room and flopped down on the bed. So they wanted to send me to Forks now. They obviously realised just like me that there must be a reason I always went back to Forks. Maybe this would be a good thing, give me time to think and be alone in a new place. Also give me some time to spend with Charlie.

Four days later and here I am, sat in the cruiser with Charlie on the way home from the airport. He was the chief of police here, so naturally he drove around in the cruiser. I used to find it exciting when I was little, now it was just embarrassing.

''So are you glad to be staying with me for a while, its quite some time since you last visited.'' He wasn't one for making conversation and usually we both seemed content with the silence, but every so often he would ask a question or two.

''Yes its nice to see you again'' I answered mechanically.

''I heard about what happened, its a shame your coming here under those circumstances.'' He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, checking my expression.

''Its fine, Ill get over it'' I blew it off, hoping he would get the hint that I didn't want to talk about it.

After an hour or so driving we finally pulled up outside my old home, it surprised me how many memories flooded my mind as I looked at the house. Memories from spending summer hear and going fishing with Charlies friend and his son. The old tree in the front yard that used to have a swing.

''Everything alright kid?'' He asked trudging passed me with my luggage.

''Ye, I'm fine.''

I was immediately starting to feel at home as soon as I entered the house, seeing the photos of me and mum dotted around the living room put me at ease. Charlie never really got over my mother and I always felt pity towards him. He was stuck here alone whilst Renee had me and Phil, it didn't really seem fair.

''Your room is pretty much still the same, I just added that desk and the computer, I hope its all ok''

I smiled and nodded in response. He then dumped my bags in the corner and left me to settle in. One thing I loved about Charlie, he knew I liked my privacy.


	4. Chapter 4

**The more you review the quiker I update.. 'hint hint lol... This is only short because I wanted to do her first day at school in one chapter .**

I woke in the morning not in the best of moods. It was still dark outside and the wind caused the tree to tap on my window like a pair of long witch like fingers. I decided to get up and unpack my things, make my room look like I lived in it.

When I had finally run out of things to do, I went down stairs and made myself breakfast. Looking through the cupboards I sighed, it seemed I would be doing the grocery shopping and cooking duty while I was here as well. The sky was just starting to lighten and I heard Charlie getting up.

''Morning Bells, your up early'' He stretched as he walked into the kitchen

''Ye I couldn't sleep'' He poured some orange juice and sat opposite me at the table.

''I'm sorry there isn't much to eat, maybe you can go shopping today.'' He smiled at me sheepishly.

''Remember you have school tomorrow''

''Ye I know'' I wasn't particularly looking forward to going to a new school. I wasn't very good at making friends and fitting in. And I just imagined myself on my first day, teleporting in the middle of class.

''Well I better get off to work, hey I have a surprise for you later'' He winked and wondered off down the hall. I called bye as he walked out and watched him drive up the road.

I didn't fancy walking into town especially walking back with the groceries. So I decided to read a book. Sprawling out on the bed and opening Wuthering heights from the marked page I had a disturbing thought. What if I saw Edward Cullen again? What if he knew Charlie and by now knew my secret? What if he told everyone? My heart started racing, what if he is at school tomorrow and recognises me? I squeezed my eyes shut swallowing hard as I tried to calm myself.

Feeling a sudden rush of air, I opened my eyes to find myself in the back garden staring at the forest. I shook my head violently from side to side, blinking as if to make it all go away. But I was still stood there naked in the middle of the garden. Sprinting back to the house, tears spilling from my eyes I threw on some clothes and belly flopped onto the bed. Why did it happen again? I couldn't figure out what triggered it. But I needed to, and soon. All hell would break loose if I jumped in the middle of class, or in public. I could image the town chanting outside the house with pitch forks and torches.

Just now I was feeling panicked and scared, but the last time I did it I was excited and happy. So that still didn't narrow it down. I needed to find what the connection with Forks was, why did I always come back here? What was the pull that wouldn't let me leave this place? I needed to practice, to get it under control then maybe I would find out what the trigger was. Tomorrow after school I would make Charlie dinner and go find a secluded place to try and figure this out. Surly I could find somewhere with the vast amounts of forest they have here.

The next morning I woke to my alarm buzzing at the side of my head. Slamming my fist down on top of it I groaned as I fell out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. I didn't sleep particularly well last night, due to my ever growing fear that I will expose myself in front of half the town. Jumping from one place to another, either way I was to end up naked at some point. I dressed not really taking notice of what I was putting on, and made my way downstairs.

''Morning, you all ready for school?'' Charlie grinned at me.

''As ready as Ill ever be'' I replied.

''I forgot to give you your surprise yesterday'' He smiled and inclined his head to the hallway signalling for me to follow.

He opened the front door and stepped outside, round to the side of the house.

''Your homecoming present'' He pointed to a heap of red metal, which as I looked again turned out to be a truck.

The paint was rusted and now seemed more like an orange colour, the cab was bulbous and round with a metal grill that resembled a mouth at the front.

''That's mine?'' I asked a little shocked. Running over I swung open the door, climbing inside. I ran my hands round the wheel and pushed down on the pedals.

''Well I figured you would need transport, and Billy was selling his truck so...yes its yours'' I laughed heartily and jumped out to give him a hug.

''Thanks dad'' I whispered, it was strange to think I actually didn't need transport. A chocking sound escaped my mouth then, how ironic.

''Oh well your welcome, I better be getting off'' He said awkwardly scratching his head. He didn't cope well with emotional moments.

I packed my bag and snatched the keys on my way out. I was excited about my first day now I had means of getting there. The engine chugged as I turned the key but eventually roared to life, the radio spitting out some old classic tunes.

I drove down the streets happily forgetting all my fears and problems and just focusing on actually getting to school, I figured it to be the best way. Instead of worrying every second of what might happen or where I might suddenly disappear to. Or worse yet who I might run into on my face day of school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews so far... much appreciated! keep em coming.. and ill keep the chapters coming deal? =]**

_[:The First Step To Eternal Life Is, You Have To Die:]_

I pulled into the parking lot with my heart racing, the school looked huge and terrifying. Almost like a prison, I was going in and never coming out. I tried to calm myself down, seen as every time I felt an emotion I seemed to jump. So hopefully being neutral, I could stay in one place and most of all stay clothed.

I walked into the reception and up to the women behind the desk. The décor seemed a little plain, but then again it was nice to get away from the overpowering green outside.

''Hi can I help you?'' The women asked.

''I'm Isabella Swan the new girl?''

''Oh yes... lovely'' She started riffling through a pile of papers.

''Ok dear, this is a map of the school and your timetable. I hope you have a great first day'' She smiled and I attempted to reciprocate.

She was a little too enthusiastic for me. But I too was hoping I had a 'great' first day, if that was even possible. I wandered down the corridors aimlessly, each door looking the same. Students rushing passed and chatting loudly. It was very similar to my school in Phoenix, except I would be one of the bustling chatty kids there.

''Hi I'm Isabella'' I said to the teacher of my first lesson.

''Ah hi, take a seat anywhere'' I smiled and took the nearest seat.

The lunch bell rang and I was eager to escape. My first few lessons went well, I had talked to a few people who had invited me to sit with them at lunch. But it was basically just a continuation of my old school.

''Ok Bella, this is Lauren and Eric'' Mike introduced me to the rest of the people at the table, I smiled and nodded.

I listened to their trivial conversations not really paying attention, but then I saw something which detached my mouth from my mind.

''Who are they?'' I mumbled, staring at the door.

''Oh she's noticed the Cullen's'' The one named Lauren grumbled sarcastically.

''They are Rosalie and Emmet Cullen. They were adopted by Carlisle Cullen the doctor at the hospital.'' Jessica answered

''The other two are Alice and Jasper, Edward wont be far behind. They moved here from Ala..-''

''Bella?'' I heard their voices but I couldn't answer.

My mouth was gaping and my eyes watered as I stared. Cullen? The doctor in town. Edward Cullen, who I had met in the forest did go to this school, and so did his four siblings. My fears were coming true, I needed to get out of here.

''I..I have to go..'' The chair toppled over as I grabbed my bag and raced to the door.

As I pushed it open my path was blocked by a tall figure. I collided with the person and stumbled backwards, a little dazed.

''I'm sorry..I..'' Two pale hands rested on my shoulders and steadied me as they moved me to the side.

''Its o..-'' I looked up and my heart stopped beating. Edward looked down at me, his forehead creasing.

''Bella?'' He gasped. And then everything went black.

I woke up in a cold sweat, the room was unfamiliar and so was the women sat next to me.

''Its ok, I'm the school nurse... you fainted.'' I blinked to try and clear my vision.

''Ill go get you some water'' She smiled and patted my hand. As she left the room another person entered.

''How are you feeling?'' Edward asked as he closed the door. Unconsciously I checked the room for an escape route.

_There wasn't one._

''Fine'' I muttered. ''Why are you here?''

''You remember me'' It wasn't a question.

''And you remember me'' I stared at him as he smirked.

''What?'' I spat. I really didn't want to be sat in front of him, let alone talking to him.

''Your heart is beating faster than I would have thought possible'' My forehead creased and my cheeks filled with blood as I thought about that. How could he hear my heart beat?

''But yes I do remember you, the naked girl'' I didn't answer, all I could do was stare, gob smacked.

''Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone''

''I don't know what you mean'' I answered stupidly.

''Your secret'' He seemed to be looking for something as he talked to me, his eyes narrowing like he was concentrating.

''Well... I …'' I didn't know what to say.

''Here you are dear, you'll feel better after this'' The nurse said as she handed me the water.

''Why are you still here Mr Cullen?''

''I'm just checking on Bella, I was the one to catch her''

''Well as you can see she is fine, you can go back to class'' He nodded then and turned for the door. As he left he gave me one last glance, his piercing amber eyes searching my face.

I flopped back down on the bed, sighing loudly. It was just my luck that he was here, at this school. Why did he have to remember me? Why was he even in the forest? Well one thing I could be sure of, he wasn't going to tell anyone my secret.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just like to say thanks a bunch for the reviews.. love love love them and keep them coming =].... chapters will get longer as I go on... but if you love long chapters then review and I might just make them longer lol... **

**Just to clear up any questions Cullen's ARE vampires in this. =]**

After persuading the nurse to let me go home early, I decided to go grocery shopping. After all I did intend to eat something other than pizza and bacon and eggs while I stayed here. Turning the music up full still wasn't enough to drown out my thoughts of Edward. In such a short space of time my life had done a 180 and I was thrown into a world I didn't even understand. How was any of this real? Everything was so abstract, I couldn't get answers for any of my questions. Everything just kept on getting exceedingly more confusing.

Edward knew my secret, but something kept on telling me I didn't know his. There was two people in the forest that night and one of them went to my school, surely I would be able to make some sort of threat to make him spill. Either that or I was gradually loosing my mind.

After picking up a weeks supplies I made my way home. I would make dinner immediately then go and find a place to hopefully sort my problem out.

One thing I did know is when it was going to happen, I would always feel a pull and a light breeze. Until suddenly I was in a completely different place. So now all I had to do is figure out how to control it.

I cooked dinner and left it in the fridge for Charlie, I wrote him a note and made my way outside. The vastness of the forest made me somewhat reluctant to even consider entering. But my inability to just leave my case unsolved made me charge across the yard into the edge of the tree's.

The further I went the darker it got and all the more sinister. The canopy of leaves blocked any light from creeping through.

Just as I managed to calm myself enough to keep a sane frame of mind, my phone buzzed in my pocket causing me to jump half a mile in the air, and topple over the hidden rocks below my feet. Staying on the ground I yanked my phone out and cursed my mother to the fiery pits of hell before answering.

''Mom hi'' I said trying to steady my erratic breathing.

''Hi honey how are things?''

''Great.. just.. great'' The sigh at the end gave me away.

''Oh that bad huh? Do you want to come home, ill book the tickets now if..-''

''No its fine I'm ok'' Renee wasn't really all for me coming to Forks, but now that I was here it seemed pointless going back already.

''How was your first day of school?''

''..Um..well.. Its school ..what can I say?'' I was going to tell her about Edward, but decided it would only worry her further.

''Well I hope everything is going ok, I wont keep you I just wanted to check in''

''Ok, I love you mom''

''Love you two sweetie, keep in touch'' And then the line went dead.

After another ten minutes of wandering through the bush, I found a nice open clearing that was just secluded enough for me not to get seen, and just open enough for my mind not to conjure up some beastly monster hiding in the undergrowth.

Sitting down in the centre of the clearing I closed my eyes and settled myself down. I wasn't quite sure how to begin or what I was really hoping to do. But figuring out how to jump when I wanted seemed like the first thing on the list.

Taking deep breaths I thought of my room, the feel of my duvet and the smell of my perfume that lingered in the air. I started to feel the pull, and instantly carried on my train of thought. Laying on my bed reading a book, staring at the ceiling on a night when I cant sleep.

Opening my eyes I recognized the desk that sat on the far wall and I immediately jumped up. I did it, I was in my bedroom naked. Smiling once again I closed my eyes and concentrated back on the forest and sitting down on the grass, listening to the birds in the tree's watching as I disappeared. Feeling a gust of wind I found myself back in the forest, my clothes in a sloppy pile on the floor.

My excited laughter ricochetted off the trees and echoed around the open space, I did it. I managed to control it and jumped to the place I wanted. The only issue I had now was my nakedness.

I walked through the door and heard the game on the television. Charlie was sat engrossed in the game, and didn't even hear me come in.

''Hey dad''

''Oh Bella you scared me. Everything alright?'' He gave me one glance before his attention was back on the game.

''Ye fine''

''How was school?'' I rolled my eyes, id be happy when people stopped asking me that.

''Good, everything was good.'' He nodded his head, now incapable of answering me.

''Well I'm going to do some homework'' He nodded and gave me a thumbs up. What ever happened to good old fashioned conversation?

The next morning I woke before my alarm, got dressed and was ready for school an hour before I had to set off. So as I sat at the table playing with my breakfast of course my mind swerved off to the likes of Edward. I was desperate for some answers and I decided today I was going to get some. There was one thing bothering me though, if I got on the wrong side of him he could easily tell people what I can do. However would they believe him?

In my first lesson I saw Alice one of Edwards adopted siblings. Everytime I looked away I could always see her looking at me in my peripheral vision. Which then made me paranoid into thinking everyone was staring at me and Edward lied about telling people my secret. Or after my fainting spell yesterday people thought I was just trying to catch Edward's attention, maybe I had a nickname now. I felt as though I was growing another head, when the bell rang and I could finally escape to the corridor. I leant against the wall hyperventilating, and having palpitations.

''Everything ok'' I stared down at the shoes of the person stood in front of me, my intuition telling me it was Edward.

''Better than ever thanks'' I said shakily.

''I think you need some fresh air'' His voice was a monotone.

''Good Idea'' I spat as I pushed passed him and stumbled to the exit.

''You don't have to follow'' I said, finally looking up at him.

His unruly bronze locks flopped into one eye and his eyes looked slightly darker than yesterday. His barley pink lips curved up into a crooked smile. I remembered looking up at the tall sparkling figure in the forest the first time I met him. The moonlight bouncing off his alabaster skin. His eyes searching yet animated. The way his words trickled off his tongue.

''You don't have to stare'' He said a smile in his voice. My eyes automatically dropped to the ground and the blood rushed to my cheeks so fast I thought they might explode.

''Why was you in the forest?'' I muttered unthinking. I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth but I tried to remain aloof. Yes I was going to get my answers today but obviously there was a time an a place.

''Couldn't sleep'' He said straight away

''So you thought you'd take a midnight stroll?'' I looked at him my forehead creasing.

''Why? What do you do when you cant sleep?'' Just like yesterday he was looking at my face, almost like he was trying to listen for something. But I was sure I was speaking louder than a whisper.

''I read a book. When you said yesterday that you wouldn't tell people my secret, what exactly is my secret?'' I wanted to know his theories on what I can do and what he thought I was.

''What book do you read?'' He didn't continue any further.

''Wuthering heights, aren't you going to answer my question?''

''Why don't you tell me what your secret is?'' I stared at him my eyes narrowing.

''Why cant you just be straight forward?''

''The same reason you cant'' He answered

''So your hiding something?'' I stood in front of him, breathing in the unbelievable scent emitting from his body

But as I blinked I found him re-entering the school. All he could do was give mixed signals and send out silly cryptic messages.

At the end of the school day, students fleeing the car park and cars speeding to the exit made one silver car stand out. Five people stood round it and I realised it was the Cullen's. I sat in my truck trying to be inconspicuous as I stared. There was definitely something going on with that family.

**Remember to review guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm uploading two chapters today because my internet is being silly! so using my friends comp =].... hopefully will get it sorted though, but it means I have more chapters already written out =] REVIEWS REVIEWS.**

When I got home Charlie was already in, he didn't usually finish work for another two hours.

''Dad, are you home?'' I called as I walked into the kitchen.

''Bella, I thought I would finish early. The Blacks have invited us down for dinner, so you don't have to cook'' He grinned at me.

''Oh..well Ill just go change''

We pulled up outside the familiar maroon coloured house, just on the outskirts of La Push Quileute reservation. I remembered coming here as a child, Billy being one of Charlies oldest friends. Me and Jacob used to play whilst they went fishing.

''Bella, its so nice to see you'' Billy cheered as we entered the house, the distinct smell reminding me of the truck.

''Hi, how have you been?'' I said shaking his hand.

''Ah just fine just fine, Jacobs in his bedroom you should go say hello. First door on the left'' He winked at me and turned his attention to Charlie.

I wondered off down the hallway, even though it had been such a long time since I had been here it still had a feel of home. Like I was safe here.

I knocked on the door before I pocked my head in.

''Jake you in here?''

''BELLA, wow its been ages.'' He bounded over and scooped me up in a bear hug.

''How the hell are ya?'' He bellowed.

''Ha.. I'm great how are you'' He let me back down and steadied me back on my feet.

''The usual you know'' He rolled his eyes. I could definitely say Jacob had filled out in the years of my absence. His shoulders were wide and his chest stuck out, he looked nothing like the teenager he is supposed to be.

''Hey do you want to go for a walk... catch up?''

''Sure'' I smiled warmly. He grabbed an elastic band off his draws and pulled his long silky hair back into a knot.

He told Billy we were going down to first beach and would be back before dinner. The salt filled the air from the ocean, and the chilly sea breeze sent shivers down my spine.

''So hows the truck running?'' He asked looking out over to the cliffs.

''Great I love it''

''Well I'm glad you do, I rebuilt the engine so it should be good for a few years.''

''You rebuilt the engine?'' I gasped a little shocked.

''Yes I'm quite the mechanic.'' He winked and I giggled.

''The truck was going to be mine, but thankfully Charlie came down and said he was wanting a car for you.''

''You don't like the truck?'' I asked

''Well … lets just say I like a car that exceeds a speed limit of fifty'' We both smiled, lucky for me it didn't go faster or I would have probably killed myself by now.

We both walked along the beach nearing the centre of town. The grey water crashing against the pebbly beach. It was nice being back down here, it was sort of like a comfort blanket to me. A place I grew up as a child and felt safe at, Jacobs kind heartedness and warm personality always cheered me up.

''Hows school then?'' He asked, picking up a pebble and tossing it across the waves.

''You know Ill be glad when people stop asking me that'' I sighed.

''That bad?'' He screwed his face up which made me laugh.

''No Its just the first day of school and everyone has to ask how it went, well it went like every other day of school. Its almost like I haven't been before.'' I rolled my eyes.

We carried on walking along the beach asking each other about our lives, school and boyfriend and girlfriends. He talked about his best friends Quil and Embry and the antics they get up to. He told me about his car he's building, he really does love mechanical work.

As we neared the far end of the beach I noticed three tall tanned boys throwing stones into the water. All three of them were topless, which I found strange because even with my coat and jumper on I was still a little chilly.

''Who are they?'' I asked as we got a little closer.

''Oh..that's the towns clan'' His voice immediately lowered and he sounded a little disgruntled.

''You don't like them?'' I asked searching his face.

''No, they just think they run the town. Like they're the saviour of our people, its all to do with the traditions and old legends.''

''Why are they all topless?'' I asked confused

''Beats me'' He said.

We started to edge upwards to give them a wide birth, I looked them all over. They were all topless with the same cut off jeans almost like they were brothers. Their black inky hair chopped short and not really looked after. The same russet skin and black as night eyes. It reminded me of someone I had seen before but nothing came to mind. Just as we were nearly passed the tallest one turned and looked at us. I barley missed it as he did a double take and his mouth dropped open. The two others noticing this turned and stared with him.

''What are they looking at'' Jacob growled under his breath.

''Hey'' The tall one shouted. I turned and stopped my heart starting to race.

''Its you, ...Bella'' They walked towards us slowly, all their faces equally confused, as well as mine and Jacobs.

''Who are you?'' I asked in a small voice.

''Sam..'' I looked at him, his name rang a bell but I couldn't think why. I searched my mind and then it struck me.. _'__'Sam, I am only asking her a question. Bella?''_ Edward had said. Sam was the other man in the forest. I looked up at him my eyes wide and starting to fill with tears.

''Bella are you ok?'' Jacob grabbed my shoulder.

''You were in the forest. What are you doing here?'' Sam snapped suddenly angry.

''Bella what's wrong?'' Jacob moved in front of me shaking me, trying to get a response.

''What are you, a witch? Vampire? What?'' Sam pushed Jacob out of the way, and I could have sworn one of the other guys started growling. I shook my head trying to force words out but all I could do was mumble.

''What have you done to her?'' Jacob spat, right in Sam's face. The middle boy was shaking quite hard, and I would have put it down to the Arctic temperatures and his lack of clothing. But his fierce scowl and the growling emanating from him made me think other wise. I thought about Sam's insinuations, he thought I was a witch? Or a vampire? Why would he come to such a fictitious conclusion?

''Move out of the way Black, you don't need to be involved in this'' The middle one sneered.

''Oh shut it Paul. Leave her alone she's done nothing wrong.''

''Do you know what she is?'' Sam asked, after giving Paul a warning glance.

''She's my friend now .alone'' Jacobs voice turned acidic and I was suddenly terrified of what was going to happen.

''Id watch it if I was you, she's dangerous'' Sam shouted as Jacob dragged me down the beach. His huge hand swallowing mine.

''You'll be joining us soon Black, I can assure you'' Paul shouted, laughing sarcastically.

Before I knew it we were back outside the house, we hadn't spoke a word the whole way back. But now as he turned to me with questions in his eyes I was dreading having to answer them.

''Are you going to tell me what's going on, or shall I hazard a guess?'' I sucked in a deep breath, calmer than before. I knew I couldn't tell him what I could do, that would send him running for the hills. But what could I say in turn? I didn't like to lie to him, not after such a good reunion. We could be the best of friends, his constant happy cheery self rubbed off on anyone around him, it was impossible to be unhappy. We got on like a house on fire, so could I break a rule in the friendship booklet and tell him a lie?

''I don't know what to tell you Jacob''

''Try the truth?''

''I.. I.. he was.. '' I couldn't do it.

''Bella, you can trust me. But if you don't want to tell me then that's fine. If your in some sort of trouble though maybe I can help.'' He put his warm hand on my cheek.

''Sam and his followers ...well I know them pretty well, but I've never seen Sam act so... so.. immature and out of line.'' I nodded my head not really sure of what to say.

''What did he mean when he said you will be joining us?'' I asked, but when I looked up at his face he was looking passed me with something in his eyes that I couldn't quite place.

''After dinner'' He smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews reviews reviews are what I love. Lol.. This is going to be the first chapter with an E'POV. Tell me what you think about it in a.....REVIEW=]**

**Also the legends bit is from the book. NOT MY OWN VERSION.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight..if you didn't know that then... well you should just know that lol**

''Well it all boils down to the old legends my father believes in so much. Turns out Sam swears by it too and the council think Sam is the best thing since sliced bread.'' Jacob and I were sat on his bed crossed legged after dinner. I could tell he didn't believe any of what the old legends say, but somehow I kind of got the impression he was a little unnerved by it.

'' There are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the flood- supposedly the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark. Another legend claims that we descended from wolves- and that the wolves are our brothers still. Its against tribal law to kill them.'' He smiled.

''Then there are stories about the _cold ones_.'' An evil glint flashed across his eyes.

''There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land.'' He rolled his eyes.

''Your great-grandfather was a wolf?'' I laughed jokingly.

''He was a tribal elder like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf – well, not the wolf really, but the wolves that turn into men like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves.'' I stared and nodded in encouragement to continue.

''So the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did- they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces'' He winked at me.

''So how did they hunt if it was dif..-'' I trailed off trying to work it out.

''They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead. But there's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones; or should I say vampires, even if they're civilized like this clan. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist.

''So where does this tie in with Sam?''

''Well they call themselves The Protectors.''

''So they think they're like the wolf tribe like your great-grandfather?'' He nodded vehemently.

''An apparently I will be joining next. Like Id ever willingly join that loopy group'' I patted his knee.

It was silent then for a few minutes before I asked him a question.

''So the treaty, which part is your land and which part is theirs?'''

''La Push is ours, and the boarder line of Forks is theirs'' I nodded understanding.

''You know, the cold ones are still here.'' A wide grin spread across his face as my own face dropped.

''Have you met the Cullen's yet?''

''The..T..The Cullen's are the cold..-'' I stuttered as I tried to force in a needed breath.

''Bella..its only a story.'' He pushed me lightly before jumping off the bed. But I couldn't calm myself. A strong menacing ominous, butterfly was flapping in my stomach and I couldn't get it under control. I should know by now that anything can happen. If I am a jumper then why cant Sam be a werewolf? And why cant the Cullen's be vampires?

''I think Charlie is wanting to get off'' Jacob interrupted.

''Right'' I mumbled, barley audible.

''You going to have nightmares tonight?'' Jake teased. I forced out a shaky laugh in response. There was no doubt I would have nightmares tonight.

''Your quiet, something wrong?'' Charlie asked as we drove home.

''No I'm fine''

''Been a good night don't you think? You haven't seen the Blacks in years.''

''I know, it was nice to see them both again. Jacob has grown a lot.''

''That kid grows a foot everyday I swear it'' We both laughed.

I said goodnight to Charlie and went upstairs. I wasn't particularly eager for sleep but I would have to face the nightmares at some point. Laying in bed staring at the ceiling with the duvet tucked under my chin, I thought about the confrontation at the beach. Sam had accused me of being a vampire, just like the old legends said. So he did believe in it, but were there witches involved as well? Could I really be living in a town full of fictional characters? I reminisced about the night in the forest and the conversation between Sam and Edward. _''Don't worry I'm not crossing the boundary line_'' ''_I don't think so blood – sucker she's on our land'_'It all made sense, every word they spoke to each other made each word of the legend come true. Edward Cullen is a vampire, and Sam is a wolf. Tears started dripping down my cheeks and I closed my eyes tight, hoping that when I open them it was all just a dream. Of course as I peered through the tears I was still in bed, and the rain still whipped against my window.

I would see Edward tomorrow and how will I act? Should I avoid him? Cut off all contact because I value my life? But then again he isn't supposed to drink human blood. Does that make things any better? The whole Cullen family are vampires and have been here since god knows when. So how old are they? Question after question filled my mind. But as I gradually slipped into an uneasy slumber the dreams of vampires and werewolves took over.

**_E'POV_**

I stood outside the Swan residence in the cover of the tree's. Light snoring came from both the bedrooms of the house. Alice had ordered me to come here and check on Bella after her omniscient talent wasn't working earlier. I watched in her mind as Charlie and Bella drove down to La Push, and I also watched as her vision went from something to nothing. She couldn't get a read on her anywhere, and with the wolves being down there she was worrying.

Bella was a hard one for Alice to figure out. And one thing Alice couldn't be without was her power. We had managed to find out that Bella is a jumper but because of it not being an actual decision, Alice couldn't see her.

But I knew exactly how she felt, although unlike Alice I could keep my anger under wraps. Bella's mind was a complete mystery to me. As hard as I tried I couldn't even get a glimmer of a thought from her. A jumping mental mute was definitely not what I was expecting to move to Forks.

The first time I saw her in the forest, and watching her disappear in front of your eyes. You almost consider yourself crazy, and I was half grateful that Sam was there to assure me I wasn't. As much as I forbid myself to feel anything for this girl, I couldn't help but be intrigued. The smell of her blood was like nothing I've experienced in my hundred years. Just the thought of it brings the animal in me rearing up to the surface. Yet I wouldn't break a single hair on her head. I wanted to know her, listen to her stories about her life. Know how she works and how the jumping works. Watch her plump cheeks burn red when she gets embarrassed. Her milk chocolate eyes flutter when she speaks.

But I couldn't, I couldn't sentence her to something like that. Just being around me is putting her life at risk. Knowing me is putting her life at risk. And what ever chance at happiness she gets I want her to have it.

I ran back to the house, to put Alice's mind at rest. The wind whipped at my face, but it felt like being tickled with a feather. The rain soaked me through but the feel of running through the forest made it all worth while. Without a pause I ran across the yard and straight into the house. No lights were on and nobody was around, but at the sound of my entrance my family appeared one by one.

''She is fine'' I said as Emmet was the last one in.

''She might be fine, but we have a problem'' I looked at all their faces, and tried to catch a stray thought. But everything was blank apart from the name 'Bella' in each mind.

''She knows..about us'' Alice whispered. I looked at her, and anger instantly rose to the brim and I couldn't help it as it over flowed into a string of profanities.

''How did she find out?'' I growled

''La Push, someone down there told her about the legends. I couldn't see who'' Alice answered.

''Son, everything will be ok'' Carlisle tried to calm me.

''Those stupid DOGS! They all want neutering'' I spat.

''What's done is done, all we can do now is think of Bella and how were going to deal with this'' Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't believe it. After all Id done to keep her safe and out of the loop. Those stupid mutts had to ruin it. If anything happened to her because of this I would hunt them down, treaty or no treaty.


	9. Chapter 9

**I rewrote this chapter about five times, but I'm still not sure about it... tell me what you think about the way this plays out in a REVIEW wooo =]**

_[:Death is the easiest thing in the world:]_

I woke in the morning glad that I hadn't woken myself through the night screaming in a cold sweat. But that didn't mean the nightmares stayed away.

_I was stood in the clearing looking in every direction for an escape, but each way I looked I either saw Edward or Sam. It was a stand off and I was right in the middle of it. A palpable tension filled the air. And you could sense the animosity. Just as I attempted to make a run for it, teeth like razors sank into my neck._

I tried to make sense of it all, but it seemed impossible. Was I bothered if Edward was a vampire or not? Would that changed the feelings I have for him?

I pulled into the parking lot and instantly searched for the silver Volvo, sure enough there it was parked near the entrance, the five mythical creatures surrounding it. Taking a few deep breaths and telling myself I wouldn't get chewed on in the middle of class, I climbed out of the truck.

Instead of walking into the entrance I walked round the back near the science lab. For some reason I just knew he would follow, and I couldn't really tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I turned around and he was leant against the wall casually. It shocked me that he was so quiet, I hadn't even heard a twig snap as he came around the corner.

''I'm done with the impossible messages and cryptic answers. You want to know my secret, then ill trade with you. Your secret for mine'' I stared him down, hoping my offer would work. If he would tell me it shows how much he trusts me.

My heart stopped when he was suddenly in my face, he moved from the wall in the blink of an eye. I stumbled backwards a little dazed, his eyes glistening.

''That's sort of an unfair bargain don't you think, when you already know my secret.'' His voice was inanimate, but all the more menacing. My eyes were so wide they started to fill with tears.

''Y..you already know mine'' I answered in a whiny voice, that wasn't really intended.

''So let the lies stop and the truth begin'' His eyebrows hung low over his eyes giving them a black shadow. His lip curling up in an unpleasant way.

''You know what I am, then say it'' He whispered in a luring voice. I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced the words to the edge of my tongue.

''V..vampire'' I stuttered. He started to circle me, always keeping his breath on my neck.

''Are you scared?''

''Of you... no'' I replied as calm as possible

''I've killed people before, drank their blood. Its impossible to out run me, impossible to over power me and impossible to destroy me!'' He paused ''I wanted to drink your blood...'' He whizzed round me at a blinding speed, and it was making me dizzy.

''I know you wont hurt me. I don't care what you've done, you do what you need to do to survive.'' He stopped in front of me and laughed once without humour.

''Trust you to try and find any justice in what I am'' He spat disgusted.

''Edward.. it..-'' He cut me off, grabbing me by the shoulders.

''You need to tell me what your thinking, I cant read your mind''

''I think... that... your beautiful'' I let the words fill the air, not embarrassed in the slightest. He was beautiful and just being able to tell him that made me all warm and fuzzy inside.

''The best thing you can do is stay away from me'' His blackened eyes bore into mine, and then he turned round and walked to the door.

''Wait...are you going to speak to me again?'' I sounded hurt, which confused me. I felt like I wasn't in control of my own voice.

''Go to class Bella'' And he was gone.

I stared at the door thinking he might walk back through it, but he didn't. I couldn't understand what had just happened. He knew I was in on his secret yet he didn't want anything to do with me? Was I that repulsive?

I snatched my bag and made my way to the truck, I couldn't go to class yet. I grabbed my I pod and turned it on shuffle, laying back and closing my eyes.

_You don't remember me but I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream and dream I do_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live, to breath_

_You're taking over me_

I attended the rest of my classes until the end of the day. I concentrated almost too hard on each piece of work, just to try and keep my mind off the supernatural life I was starting to lead. Could I really be bothered if Edward didn't speak to me again? Why would such a beautiful creature like him waste his time speaking to a plain boring human girl?

Walking in the door to my house I found Charlie sitting in the kitchen. Once again he was home unusually early, maybe he was starting to realise he didn't need to work so late any more. Because he had someone to come home to.

''Hey dad'' I dumped my bag and went straight to the fridge.

''Hi honey, good day at school?'' He diverted his attention to me before turning his head back to the paper.

''Was fine thanks'' I sat down opposite him.

''Jacob called earlier, he didn't leave a message though. So I said you'd call him back''

''Oh..'' Was my fabulous response.

Walking to the hallway I dialled the Blacks number that was written on the notepad next to the phone.

''Hello..'' A voice answered on the third ring.

''Hi Jake its Bella'' I tried to put some life into my voice.

''Oh hey, I rang earlier but Charlie said you were at school. I just wanted to see how you were doing''

''Ye, I'm fine''

''Listen I err... I was talking to Sam'' My heart suddenly sank and I could feel it beating in the soles of my feet.

''Really... what did he have to say'' I tried to keep my voice steady

''Uh.. well he … I think.. maybe we should meet up and talk about this'' He knew, Sam had told him and he knew.

''Ye I'll come down''

''I'll meet you on the beach'' I hung up the phone and put on my jacket.

''Dad do you mind if I go meet Jake for an hour, Ill be back to make dinner''

''Ah its fine Ill order a pizza, stay as long as you like.''

I turned off the music and wound down the window as I drove down to La Push. I thought maybe the cold gale whooshing through my window would clear my mind, but instead it was just giving me pneumonia. Today couldn't possibly get any worse could it? Was I about to go and face my friend to find out he knew I was a freak and wanted nothing more to do with me? Could I coax Jacob into thinking Sam was lying? What if I was coming at this from totally the wrong angle, maybe Sam had given Jake a message or a threat to pass onto me. Even so the threat would sit better with me either way.

I stopped outside his house and walked down to the beach, I noticed him sat on the stone wall separating the ocean from the road.

''Hey, that was quick'' He said, squeezing me up in a hug.

''Well you would make fun of my truck, but it doesn't do a half bad job.'' I gave him a wink.

''Wouldn't do so well in a get away situation though''

''Well I highly doubt I would be in a high speed chase any time soon'' He laughed and set off walking up the beach.

''I wanted you here because I knew you wouldn't be able to talk in front of Charlie.'' I nodded my head. Maybe there was a feasible explanation to this, and I was just blowing it way out of proportion. But then again, the day anything was that easy for me was the day pigs could fly.

He stopped suddenly and sank down on the piece of broken drift wood, just aimlessly stuck in the middle of nowhere.

''I saw Sam this morning when I was coming back from Embrys and he stopped me. He started to tell me all these crazy things about you, and warning me to stay away from you. He said something like..._''We don't know what she is and I don't feel safe having her down here.'' _And.._''I have to put my people first'' _'' He looked at me and I couldn't help but stare at him. At a complete loss for words.

''He said that unless I find out what you are and what the danger is, your not allowed back down here'' He kicked the pebbles, sending some flying off into the distance.

''And if I do come down here?'' I asked in a shaky voice.

''He will have to take matters into his own hands''

''So what are you... his messenger now?'' I was meaning for it to sound condescending but really it sounded weak and trembly.

''No Bella of course not. I just want to know what's going on'' He turned his whole body to face me.

''Why so you can go report back to Sam?'' I spat.

''Listen to me, I'm on your side and I will fight on your side. My dad is on the council, all I have to do is tell him Sam is harassing you. He has no proof of his allegations.'' He wrapped his hand around mine, and curled it into a fist.

'' I don't know what to do'' I said truthfully.

''You can tell me anything Bella, I'm not going to freak out''

''What did Sam say about me?'' I asked looking up at him.

''He said something about you... disappearing into thin air and turning up in the forest naked, I'm not sure.''

''Sounds about right'' I muttered, sucking in a deep salty breath.

''So what he said is true?'' He let go of my hand but stayed facing me.

''Jacob...I'm...err.. I'm a ..Jumper. I can teleport, but one thing I don't get to keep is my clothes.'' I chanced a look at his face and regretted it. He stared at me, his forehead creased and his eyes wide.

''I'm not dangerous though, I'm just like every other girl.'' I sounded desperate. I wished I never opened my mouth.

**Remember to review guys =] not sure about this chapter!**

**Thanks to my reviewers so far and people that have added my story to favorites, I hope you stick with me**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys ..tell me what you think of E'POV.. is it a little too suicidal? lol.. let me know In a review. Thanks so much to my loyal reviewers... keep it up**

I passed on the pizza once I got home, not really in the mood for eating. Or maybe it was just the effort of having to chew and swallow, chew and swallow. Jacob had told me he needed some time to think about this, and that I shouldn't regret telling him he just couldn't wrap his head around it. Which I could really understand, because it would mean that things were all falling into place. Just like they had for me the other night, and honestly I couldn't say I handled it any better. Jake had something else to deal with also, the fact that if the legends were real then Paul's sneered words the other day were true. Jacob would become a wolf.

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling, my chances of sleep out of the window. Just a month ago my life had been normal, I went to school and saw my old friends. Did my studies and acted like a normal teenage girl. Now I was in a small town walking amongst mythical creatures.. Crying over my lost vampire, and wondering how I was going to deal with the little pack of wolves down on the reservation. It was all insane, the kind of stuff they locked you in a padded cell for and never let you out. I wondered what Charlie would say if I told him what kind of creatures lurked around the town.

E'POV

I stood outside her house, just listening to her breath. Once she had come back from La Push I watched her walk to the front door. Her face looked drawn and she seemed on the verge of tears. I secretly prayed to god that I wasn't the cause of those held back tears.

After our confrontation at school today I hated myself with a vengeance. What a monstrosity of a person I was, to hurt her in such a way. To repel her after she trusted me. I built her up then dropped her without the slightest hint of a warning. I knew it was all my fault and I would gladly take the blame, but I couldn't stand by and watch her suffer along with me. I needed to find the source of her pain and remove it from her life, and if that source was me then I knew what I had to do.

I watched her as she sat in her truck, earphones plugged in and her head leaning back against the headrest. I had walked through the exit and straight round to the entrance. I told her to go to class, when I wasn't even going myself. Her words cut through me like a knife every time I heard them.

_''Wait..will you speak to me again?''_

I should have never even considered speaking to her, and we wouldn't be in this mess. But of course I'm a selfish creature.

Running back to the house, I heard Alice's mind.

''_Edward get a grip. You needed to do this, but if your going to mope about it then I'm going to undo it''_

''You'll do no such thing'' I growled, bursting through the door.

''I'm not going to sit around while you feel sorry for yourself. And I think I speak for everyone when I say that. You chose to cut Bella out of your life, whether she chooses to stay out of it is another thing'' She smirked

''What have you seen'' I asked as I searched her mind.

''Nothing idiot, she's been in La Push'' She danced off upstairs and I instantly knew she was hiding something.

B'POV

The next morning I woke up to a strange light shining through my window. The sun was peaking above the trees and sending beautiful rays into my room. I was instantly in a good mood, putting all the bad things behind me and focusing on the wonderful day.

''Your in a good mood'' Charlie commented as I danced into the kitchen.

''Yea... the sun is out and I'm happy.'' I smiled as I walked out of the door, to set off to school.

Pulling into the parking lot I instantly noticed the silver car wasn't there. Well maybe that was a good thing, I could have a good normal day and not have to worry about him showing up. Keeping the smile plastered on my face I walked into school.

The happiness didn't last long, by lunch I was miserable. I was sick of Mike hounding me with stupid questions, and the jealous angry glares I received off Jess. Lauren's snide remarks were gnawing on my last nerve, and I half considered going out side and jumping to another planet. The only thing stopping me was the fact I would arrive there naked.

I missed Edward and the Cullens, whether he was talking to me or not at-least I had a distraction. Something to stare at while Mike told me about this new romantic comedy out in the cinema.

By the end of the day I was exhausted. The sun still shone high in the sky, but the jolly mood that goes with it was long gone. I drove home content with the peace and quiet, just happy to be alone. I wondered if Jake would have called, with good news or bad. Maybe he was ringing to tell me to leave town before the pack of dogs get to you. Or that he didn't want to see me again because I'm a freak. Either way it wasn't the end of the world, because that cant happen twice. Edward had already told me to back off basically, I didn't have a chance in hell. Or maybe he was playing hard to get, did vampires do that?

Going straight to the phone as I walked in the house, I was happy to see we had one message.

''Hey Bell's... I'm going to be home late tonight, got some extra work to do. Don't wait up''

Great, because a message from Charlie is just what I wanted.

After finishing all my homework, eating dinner and watching some uninteresting programme, I decided it was an allowable time to go to bed. I hoped that by tomorrow Jake would have had enough time to think.

Three days had gone by, and still no sign of the Cullens and also no phone call from Jacob. The only upside was that the weather was still good. I had dialled the Blacks number a ridiculous amount of times, and hung up at the last minute. I prayed to god they didn't have caller ID. I figured that if he wanted to talk to me he would have called by now, right? Too many equations ran through my mind, all involving the stupid pack of wolves. Had they got to him? Done something because he is friends with me? I just didn't want to think about the possibilities. But If a week goes by and he hasn't called, I came to the conclusion that I would go down there.

The Cullens absence was a mystery to me. The fact that they just up and left right after telling me he didn't want anything to do with me, was a little strange. Although I started to wonder weather it was a vampire thing, could they come out in the sunlight? My basic vampire knowledge told me they couldn't come out in daylight at all. And they turned into bats, which I hoped wasn't true.


	11. Chapter 11

**The reviews are what keep me uupdating guys... keep it up! Thank yoouuu =]**

The fourth day and the sun had finally had enough, rain poured down like a river and soaked me before I even reached my truck. Pulling into the school parking lot, a sea of umbrellas rushed to the entrance, while the lads played around in the puddles like kids. Naturally I searched for the Silver car, and was shocked when I saw it sitting at the top of the lot, five occupants crowding round.

My heart racing I stepped out into the rain, keeping my eyes on the ground. I didn't feel I could look him in the eye without my feelings betraying me.

Droplets of water dripped from my eyelashes, and glued my clothes to my skin. Not wanting to walk passed him I rounded the corner and went to the entrance round the side.

My mind on other things I misjudged the distance between the steps and the ground, and before I knew it my face was gradually coming into greeting with the floor. Instinctively my hands reached out to cushion the fall and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the impact. I was pretty confused when it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see the ground inches away from my face, my body floating above the floor.

''W...what. th..-'' I stuttered, just as I came flying backwards and a pair of strong arms caught me.

Edward stood in front of me a disgruntled look on his face. His hair sparkled with water almost like he sprinkled it with glitter. Rain trickled down his face, gliding over his lips. I yearned to reach up and push my lips to his, feel his breath in my mouth.

''With your eyes trained on the floor, I would have thought you'd be able to see where your going'' He snapped. I tried to keep my face inanimate, so it didn't show how much it hurt for him to talk to me that way.

''Well I have other things on my mind'' I shrugged.

''Other things than your own welfare?'' He angled his body away from me, so to any onlookers it would look like he was talking to the forest.

''What does my welfare matter to you?'' I started to get angry, but I didn't want to succumb to his power over me.

''Ugh Bella, don't be so obtuse.'' He sounded disgusted, my forehead creased in confusion.

''No Edward, you stop being so evasive. I'm not going to play silly games, you don't want to talk to me any more correct?'' He looked away, so I took that as a yes.

''Right, so unless your going to be proper then I don't want to talk to you either'' I grabbed my bag and stormed off towards the door, tears welling in my eyes.

All my classes up to lunch dragged. I sat listening to every word the teachers said, just to keep my mind from straying to Edward and his bad attitude. He didn't want anything to do with me, yet he was bothered about my health? He was so confusing it was enough to give me a migraine.

**E'POV**

I sat in my class with thoughts of Bella occupying my mind. Why was I such a horrible person? Every time I thought I was doing the right thing, I always did the opposite. I could see the tumult of emotions whirling in her eyes and the twist of her mouth. If only I could read her mind, it would make things a whole lot easier.

It would be for the best if she didn't want to talk to me also, but I could see she was lying. Which makes me feel even worse. I half heard Mikes thoughts as the teacher assigned us a project.

''_All Cullen does is upset Bella, ever since day one. Should I say something to him? Stand up for her, then maybe she would go out with me._''

I turned round and glared at him, the fire burning my throat as I planned his death. I could move so fast nobody would even see me do it, snap his neck and be back in my seat before he could take a breath.

''_Whoa he looks like he's going to kill me, maybe I could just tell Bella I said something''_

My phone vibrated in my pocket distracting me. I took it out and read the message under the table.

''Edward we have a problem'' From Alice.

''What is it?''

''Its Bella, Ill show you the vision at lunch''

Because I was clock watching time went extremely slow, but once the bell rang I was out of my seat and racing to the cafeteria. Managing to jab Mike in the kidney on my way past. Everyone was there as I entered, waiting for me.

''What did you see'' My words were a rushed whisper.

She ran through the vision in her mind, clear as day.

_'Bella's sat in her room, contemplating something, her phone flipping between hands. Then suddenly she disappears, and arrives in a forest. Her mouth drops open and she starts to back away, she sees me feeding on an Elk'_

My hands balled up into fist's so tight I thought the bone might burst through. I was so grateful for Alice's precognition.

''How can we stop it?'' I growled, so low only my siblings would hear.

''I' don't know. Maybe if I go hunting with you, I can warn you when she's about to jump.''

''Yes that could work'' I sat down opposite them, unable to even think of Bella being there when I hunted. Once I let the monster in me take over, I knew there would be no chance I would be able to stop myself if Bella appeared. Just the thought of her blood sends a shiver down my spine.

''Or you could just talk to her again, apologise for your bad attitude'' She chirped.

''How would that help the situation?'' I snapped.

''Well I don't know how the jumping thing works really but if she's constantly thinking of you, that could be the reason she jumps'' I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips.

''Oh for the love of.., you either want to protect her or let her watch you feed. Which is it?'' Rosalie, as blunt as ever.

**B'POV**

I was contemplating skipping class when I entered Biology and Edward was sat there. I wasn't ready to start another argument, and it seemed that it was either not talk at all or have a dispute.

I walked over and dumped my bag, swinging my hair over my left shoulder, hoping that would give the impression that I didn't want to talk.

''Bella?'' His voice was soft and calm, something I hadn't heard for a while.

''What?'' I kept my eyes to the front, not wanting his eyes to break through my will power.

''Id like to apologise for the way I spoke to you earlier, it was very ungentlemanly and rude'' My head instantly snapped to the side, and I stared at him.

''Are you kidding?'' I asked, gob smacked.

''Of course not. Do you accept my apology?'' His lips curled up the tiniest bit at the corners, and I melted instantaneously.

''I suppose, but you will have to stop with the constant mood swings. I cant keep up''

''I was only trying to protect you, I did this for your own good'' I could see his hands grabbing the table, the wood straining under his touch. Before I could answer him, the teacher entered the room.

When he finally gave us some writing work, I started the conversation again.

''You say you were trying to protect me, from what?''

''Me'' He mumbled so low, I almost missed it.

''But...You wouldn't hurt me.'' As sure as I was, my voice was a weak mutter, that turned into a question.

''Bella, your acquiescence of what I am, doesn't change the fact that I'm dangerous.''

''I don't believe that'' I sounded like a disobedient child. He just laughed once and shook his head.

He was quiet for the rest of the lesson, which gave me a chance to drool over him. I liked watching him write, in his fluid script that made me jealous. His eyelashes batting his cheek like feathers. And the perfect square of his jaw, that accentuated his face beautifully.

''Can I ask you a question?'' He suddenly said. I looked and nodded my head.

''What makes you believe that I wouldn't hurt you? How can you be so sure?'' I decided that I shouldn't think about my answer, or It would come out wrong. If I answer instantly I would be speaking the truth.

''I...I guess that when I look in your eyes.. I just don't see... a vam...you know, what you are. I just see Edward a normal boy. Ever since the first time I saw you in the forest, and you gave me your coat. I knew you wouldn't hurt me'' I looked up to see him searching my face. His eyes soft and caring. The bell rang and he looked away, and even though our time was up. I was so unbelievably happy that he was talking to me again.

''Goodbye Bella'' He half smiled and exited the room. I almost felt like jumping for joy, if Mike hadn't come over and distracted me.

''Cullen bothering you?''

''No, why?'' I walked passed him on my way to gym.

''Just wondering, that's what he usually does isn't it?''

''Do you want something Mike?''

''No, just wanted to walk you to gym'' I rolled my eyes. They say god loves a trier.

When I got home the cruiser was outside, Charlie was home early again. I hadn't seen him since yesterday, because he was home so late last night.

''Hey dad'' I called as I walked through the door.

''Oh Bella, I'm glad I caught you. I was just about to leave, they need me at work. There's been some unexplained killings in the area, they need a few of us to investigate.''

''What?..killings?'' My heart started to race at the thought of my dad investigating something like that.

''Yes, probably some animal. It'll be late again though, so Ill see you tomorrow.'' He kissed the top of my head and rushed out of the door.

Walking over to the phone I saw a message written on the pad.

_Bella,_

_Jake called didn't leave a message. Just wanted you to phone back,_

_love dad_


	12. Chapter 12

'

**My internet is choosing when to work... so sorry for the delay =[... I'm trying I'm not proof reading... to save time so sorry about anny mistakes**

'Jake, its Bella'' I was wary as I dialled the number, not sure how this was going to turn out.

''Oh hey'' He sounded strange, like he was having two conversations at once.

''My dad said you rang'' It was almost like he really didn't want to be on the phone.

''Yes, I thought Id better. Its been a few days. Why don't.. um.. why don't you come down?''

''Jake what's wrong?''

''Nothing nothing, just don't feel well. Come down though Id like to see you''

''Ok, Ill be down soon. Better not give me anything though'' I laughed,

''Mm, see you'' Then the line went dead.

He was acting strange, and it was putting me on edge. He either wasn't happy with me being a jumper and was handing me over to the wolves, or he was seriously sick. Id prefer it to be the later, then again I wouldn't think Jake would do that to me anyway. I splashed my face with some water, before grabbing my keys and going.

When I got down there he was waiting on the steps. His face looked sallow and rings surrounded his eyes. But he looked significantly different. I'm sure it had only been four days, could he have changed so much in such a short time? Was that normal, to have such a pronounced growing spurt. His shoulders were wider and his chest more pronounced. He was considerably taller and his jaw had squared off into a more manly shape.

''Jake..you.. look sick'' I said as I walked over.

''Well.. I feel sick, want to go for a walk?'' As I reached him I could faintly see the film of sweat coating his forehead.

''Ye, if you think your up to it'' He pushed out a big breath of air.

''I'm sick of being in the house with Billy, he thinks this is normal. Its supposed to happen, is what he said.''

''Your supposed to get sick?'' I questioned. He just nodded in response.

''And on top of that I've had Sam on my back. I didn't tell him.. you know..what you can do.'' He kicked the pebbles as we walked on the beach.

''Does that mean your ok with it?''

''Ye course, I said I would be. I just needed some time to think about the situation with Sam.''

''What has he been getting at you for?'' He sighed again, the tone of his voice was weak.

''The whole legend stuff, I wish it would all just go away. I don't want to be a part of it.'' Tears filled his eyes and I stopped walking, I just wanted to throw my arms round him and tell him it would be ok.

''Aw Jake, what has Billy said about it?''

''Huh, he was a lot of help. He just said don't worry about it, everything will be fine. That's his answer to everything.''

''I wish I could help, I'm sorry.'' I reached over and wrapped my arms around his waist, knowing I would never be able to reach his neck. My cheek rested on his chest and I could feel the heat through his clothes. He rested his head on top of mine and squeezed me.

''Its not your fault Bells. Just like Billy says, everything will be fine.'' I stayed silent, not sure what to say.

''Anyway I reckon you should show me this jumping thing'' He pulled back and looked at my face.

''I don't think that would be a good idea, turning up naked in public.''

''Hmm why don't you get to keep your clothes?''

''I'm not sure, I've never really figured the whole thing out yet'' He let me go and sat down on the wood we sat on before.

''I'm glad were friends'' He said randomly. I looked at his face, which seemed to gradually get sweatier.

''So am I, but I'm more glad you didn't rat me out to the three musketeers.'' He laughed once.

''They wouldn't do anything anyway, I wouldn't allow it!.'' His face crumpled in a peculiar way, and he looked like he was about to throw up.

''Jake you..wha...-''

''I..I need to go'' I blinked, a little shocked as he stood up and sprinted back down the beach, his body quivering.

''JAKE'' I called staring after him.

I walked back to the house and stood outside, the place looked devoid of any inhabitants. No lights shone, and no sound emitted from the house. If Jake was poorly I'm sure he didn't want me bothering him, so I decided to just go home. I could call later and see how he's doing.

I waited up for Charlie to get home, and he rolled In around eleven o' clock.

''Your still up?'' He sounded exhausted.

''Yea just wanted to make sure everything was ok'' He walked over to the chair and flopped down, kicking off his boots.

''Ye its fine. Me an the other officers visited the body. Completely drained of blood'' He sighed. ''We're still investigating, but I just don't understand what kind of animal would do that.''

I stared at the floor, my eyes wide. I knew exactly what kind of animal would do this, I went to school with them everyday. But the Cullens were supposed to hunt animals weren't they? That's what the legend said.

''Its ok Bella, you have nothing to worry about honey'' My dad rubbed my knee, and I realised I had started crying.

''Um ye, I think I'm going to go to bed.'' He nodded and I quickly rushed up to my bedroom.

The cold air swirled round the room from the open window and sent shivers down my spine. What if it was Edward killing people? Would that change my opinion of him? I remember saying he does what he has to do to survive, so would I be alright if he changed his eating habits?

''Damn Edward..'' I whispered through unmoving lips.

A sudden gust of wind caused me to turn to the window, and I had to blink twice as an unexpected figure stood there.

''ARGH!'' Edward stood serenely by the window, his face a calm mask.

''Oh... oh god. Are you trying to kill me?'' I gasped, clutching my heart.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you''

''What are you doing here?'' I was still waiting for the blood to reach my face again.

''You called my name..''

''What? So I click my fingers and you come running now?'' I sank down onto the bed, my heart finally slowing.

''No, I was just passing by and I heard my name. I figured it would be rude if I didn't answer'' There was something in his voice that I couldn't figure out. I watched as he walked over to my mothers old rocking chair and sat down, his eyes sparkling.

''So.. what's the problem?'' I stared at the ground not sure how to go about this.

''Well.. your eating habits.''

''Could you elaborate..''

''The killings, my dad is investigating. They were completely drained of blood. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but to me that screams.. vampire.''

''Your right... it is a vampire'' He was calm when he answered.

''Well.. why are..-'' He cut me off.

''But no, it isn't me'' He finished.

I sucked in a deep needed breath, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted. But then again there was another vampire doing the killings. Shouldn't that bother me more than my vampire crush not being the murderer?.

''Well ...do you know who it is?'' I stood, starting to pace. Nerves getting the better of me.

''No but were keeping a close eye on it, don't worry.'' I looked at him

''You don't sound so sure, why don't you sound sure?''

''Well Alice... Alice usually warns us. But she's seen nothing'' I tilted my head confused.

''She..sees things?''

''We need to talk, but not here. Can we go for a drive after school tomorrow?'' Worry still creased my face, but my heart suddenly raced at his words.

''Yes, ok'' He got up then and walked over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. His sweet breath swamped my face, and I half closed my eyes.

''You don't have anything to worry about Bella, you will always be safe.'' Just as I was about to speak, his presence was gone. I searched the room but he was nowhere. Looking out of the window, I smiled. Thank god he wasn't the killer, and thank god I had my vampire back.

**A/N**

**So what's going on with Jake then guys ?=] I'm sure you can all guess... but are you happy with the way I did it? I wanted Bella to see him being ill... you find out why in later chapters. **

**As always... REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope there isn't too much going on that your getting confused... I'm trying to make the chapters longer to explain everything. Let me know what your thinking. =]**

I woke in the morning invigorated after the sound sleep I had. My dreams were light and faded quickly, but I could feel the presence of Edward all around me.

Charlie was already gone as I set off to school, panic still coursed through me as I thought of him investigating a vampires victims.

But no matter how hard I tried I still couldn't remove the smile from my face. Edward was finally letting me in, and hopefully our talk after school would answer some of my questions.

**E'POV**

I was still unsure about having to explain everything to Bella. I didn't want her involved in my world, her life was too precious. And so far it was already proving to be dangerous. The vision of Bella appearing as I fed had disappeared, for which I was glad. But because Alice had been focusing so hard on Bella she had missed the arrival of other vampires. As far as we knew there was two of them, a male and a female. We couldn't get a clear read on them because their decisions were changing so fast.

It seemed once we sorted one problem out another popped up. There was just one thing that constantly annoyed me to the point I couldn't control my anger. Bella didn't seem to realise the danger she was putting herself in, no matter how hard I tried to scare her away. She just wouldn't listen. I watched her face as she debated her thoughts last night, wondering how to word her questions. She seemed more bothered about the fact I might get caught, than the point of me killing a person. What mentally coherent person asks a vampire about his eating habits?

Even so it was all too late now, she was involved whether I was happy about it or not was irrelevant. I needed to tell her about me, about my family. She needed to know everything in order to keep her safe. Hopefully the visitors wont be staying long, maybe they were just passing through.

**B'POV**

Unfortunately Mike caught onto my elated mood, and was constantly bugging me wanting to know why I was so happy.

''Mike drop it, its nothing''

''You must be happy for a reason Bella.''

''Yes, and its nothing to do with you'' Sulking he stalked off out of the cafeteria.

I was sat nearest the window at the back of the room, reading my book and taking sips of my soda every now and then. Too engrossed in my book I didn't see the figure stood on my right.

''Is this seat taken?'' A familiar mysterious voice asked. I looked up and there he stood, his hair pushed back into a sexy mess, the bronze and blond highlights of his hair matching his eyes perfectly.

''No, feel free'' I smiled, showing my teeth. He sat down diagonal to me, and crossed his arms on the table

''Are we still on for the drive after school?'' He asked.

''Yes of course''

''Good there's a lot of things you need to know'' He looked down at the table his voice sad.

''And your not happy about that?''

''I'm not happy about you being involved... no, you don't seem to grasp the danger you could be in Bella'' I closed my book and cupped my hands on the table. I didn't answer not sure what I would say.

''Alice is going to take your truck home after lunch, my car seems more appropriate to go for a drive in'' He looked up at me through his eyelashes, and I could of sworn my heart stopped beating.

''She needs my keys'' I began to reach into my pocket.

''No its fine'' I looked at him confused, but dismissed it.

''Where had you been last night? You said you were just passing'' The question just blurted out I couldn't stop it, but he looked like he was going to answer.

''I was..I had been hunting. If I'm going to be around you in a confined space, I think its better that I'm not lusting after your blood'' He looked at me, his eyes intense like he was trying to see through me.

''Oh..'' Was all I could manage.

''Well, we better get to class'' I nodded, but didn't realise that the cafeteria was completely empty.

At the end of school I half ran to the entrance bursting through the doors. Sure enough my truck was gone, and Edward stood next to his car waiting for me. I felt a sudden rush knowing that this mystical beautiful creature was waiting for ..me. Isabella Swan.

''Hi'' I smiled walking round to the passenger side. He instantly appeared and opened the door for me. Blushing slightly I sloppily fell into the car.

''What time do you have to be home?'' He asked as he sped out of the car park.

''Before ten'' I answered as my body started to sink into the seat. He was racing along the roads at a ridiculous speed, the trees whirring passed almost like they didn't exist.

''Your... going to kill us...will you slow down''

''Were not going to crash'' A small evil laugh escaped his lips. ''So its my driving that scares you'' He answered knowingly.

I stayed quiet for most of the journey, after a while we pulled up on a gravel path. Four picnic benches lined the edge of the forest. He was out of the car and opening my door before I could even blink. It made me smile.

''So.. this talk'' I said sitting down opposite him.

''Yes, if your going to be in the vampire world, then you need to know the ins and out's.'' I nodded for him to proceed

''I said to you last night, that Alice can see things. She sees the future, or a certain persons decision. The vision will change with each decision the person makes. That is why she missed the other vampires, they were changing course too quickly for her to get a read.''

''Wow...that...wow'' I let the air whoosh out of my lungs in shock.

''So.. when you said you couldn't read my mind, you were serious?'' He looked down at his hands.

''Yes, I can read minds, all except yours.''

''Why is that?'' My eyebrows pulled down.

''I'm not sure, maybe it has something to do with you being a jumper, I don't know'' Or maybe it has something to do with me being a freak, I thought.

''Does anyone else in your family have ...powers?''

''Me, Alice and Jasper''

''What does Jasper do?'' I unconsciously leaned forward intrigued.

''He has control over emotions, he can make you happy or make you angry, things like that'' I nodded.

''Anyway, were hoping the visitors don't come too close to the centre of Forks, then we hopefully wont have any trouble. If the killings carry on we will have to intervene.''

''So are you the only vampires that don't hunt humans?''

''No there's others like us, but it is very rare.''

''This may sound... you know but how come you can come out in the day?'' He smiled a crooked smile, that I instantly mimicked.

''There are stories and fairy tales, most of the things people say about vampires aren't true. We can come out in the sun also, but not in the public eye. We don't turn into bats or sleep in coffins either.'' He laughed, and the sound made my heart skip a beat.

''So.. um.. how old...are you?'' I was wary about asking such a question, as not to seem rude.

''Seventeen'' I raised my eyebrow expectantly.

''A hundred and eight'' He sighed. I nodded and looked down at the floor, not sure how to carry on.

''Does that bother you?'' His head was tilted to the side

''No, I'm just thinking about... living for so long.''

''Well I've had Carlisle and Esme. I had no one left in my human life, nobody to outlive.''

''Can I ask you a question?'' He asked, rocking back in the seat.

''Of course''

''How did you find out I was a vampire?''

''Oh well... I was In La Push and I run into Sam, he remembered me from the forest and he wasn't happy about it. He thought I was a witch or something.'' I shook my head.

''Then Jake started telling me about the old legends, and the werewolves. And he said that the Cullens are the vampires from the story. So when I thought about it everything just fit into place. He talked about the boundary line, and I remembered you saying 'Don't worry I'm not crossing the boundary line'' To Sam in the forest.'' He laughed once without humour, his head bobbing up and down.

''Very good, very intuitive.''

''I wish Sam thought the same'' I muttered under my breath.

''Why, what happened?'' I looked up and shook my head.

''Its nothing, he's just been making threats, because he doesn't know what I am. He's just looking out for his people.'' A low growl echoed from his chest

''He's been threatening you?'' Edwards eyes narrowed and his voice turned acidic.

''He.. well.. He just wants to know what I am, the only threat he made was that I'm not allowed into La Push or he will have to take matters into his own hands.'' His fist suddenly came down on the table sending a shattering crack across the centre.

''How dare he, I think id better have a word with those stupid dogs.'' He was pacing in front of the car, a hand rubbing his forehead.

''Edward.. its fine I can handle it'' He took a deep breath and an apologetic look crossed his face.

''So, there's speed, strength and super hearing. What else can you do?'' I smiled trying to lighten the mood. The sky was getting darker, and the forest looked ominous

''Everything is heightened. I could smell you from about half mile down the road.''

''Well that's impressive.''

''If you say so'' He looked away from me, and I was uncertain if that's actually what he said.


	14. Chapter 14

**YES my friends I have the internet back, so I will be updating as much as your little hearts desire! ...well maybe not that much but you know! =] wahooo... exciting lol**

_[: Life is as tedious as twice-told tale, vexing the dull ear of a drowsy man :]_

My alarm buzzed too loudly at the side of my head. I had had a dreamless sleep last night, and in a way I was glad. I had time to reflect on the chat with Edward once he dropped me off. But nothing that he said changed anything, it just made me like him even more. He was so interesting and exciting. He had asked if anything he had said scared me, or made me think otherwise. I think that when I answered no, he felt defeated. Like the whole point of the chat was to knock some sense into me, really I should have warned him that he was doomed before he even started.

I didn't want to get ahead of myself and end up getting hurt. But the way Edward seemed to value my safety, and constantly look out for me, made it seem his feelings were a lot stronger than I originally thought. He painted this picture of himself, as a miscreant blood drinking vampire, who's mood changed at the drop of a hat. You get on the wrong side of him, you loose a limb. Yet he couldn't see that I already knew it was just a big façade, I saw through his act and I'm glad I did. Because I was finally ready to admit to myself, that I was totally and irrevocably in love with him.

Today I was going to meet his family, and out of all the things in my life that could put butterflies the size of birds in my stomach, this was the only thing that did. What if they didn't like me? Or maybe they would get mad at Edward for involving me in their lives, the clumsy human sticking her nose into other peoples business. Edward had assured me everything would be fine, and his family were more than happy to be introduced to me. But the birds were kicking up a frenzy and I wasn't sure just how to get rid of them.

He sped down the winding roads always too fast, and it seemed we were heading out of town.

''So the only thing that bothers you is the fact they might not like you? Not that your entering a vampires home, and you will be surrounded by seven blood drinking creatures'' He almost growled the words, and I could tell my sense of self preservation wasn't quite up to his standard.

''I know you wont let any harm come to me. And if your family is half as nice as you, I know they wont either'' He smiled at that.

Taking a sharp left turn we ended up driving down a narrow path in the tree's. The branches arched over the road and seemed unnaturally shaped. Like a gardener regularly tended to them.

We came into a wide open space and I was awestruck at what was before me.

''Oh my goodness'' I leant forwards peering out of the windscreen.

A huge mansion like house sat in what seemed to be a meadow. Colourful wild flowers scattered around the lawn and hanging baskets hung around the pale wooden house. He stopped in front of the massive garage and opened my door at the same time that he cut the engine.

''This place... its amazing'' I could faintly hear the running of water close by.

He guided me up the steps a small smile playing on his face. I stared at the house, half the left side was completely glass, looking out into the forest. Tall double doors stood at the front of the house, the wood in the centre was carved into an old fashioned bouquet.

''Are you ready?'' He smiled showing his teeth, and I could feel the blush creeping onto my face. I nodded once, and he pushed open the heavy looking doors.

I was surprised to see them all in a line waiting in the open plan living room. Everything was pale white or cream coloured. The only thing that stood out was the large black grand piano sitting on a raised section at the back of the room.

''Everybody this is Bella'' He stood protectively close to me, a hand hovering around my back.

''Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme. The only family you haven't seen before.'' He pointed to the stunning blonde and the beautiful petite women beside him. I realised that all the Cullens were so gorgeous they could have just come from a modelling job. Some how they all seemed airbrushed and the beauty made you turn green with envy.

''Hello Bella, its so lovely to finally meet you'' Carlisle stepped forwards slowly and held out his hand. I shook it and smiled.

Esme then pushed Carlisle aside and grasped both my hands. She looked at Edward and back at me, a look of pure love crossed her face.

''Oh Bella dear, we all welcome you to our home.''

''Thank you'' I said politely.

''Huh, Alice will you just get it over with.'' Edward rolled his eyes, and my brows pulled down in confusion.

''Oh shut up'' Alice came bounding over wrapping her little arms around my neck. I stumbled back a little dazed.

''I'm so glad your here Bella, were going to be great friends.'' I laughed a little nervously and she giggled, stepping back into the line.

''Do I get a hug now?'' Emmet grinned. The smile looking too big for his face. My eyes widened as he strode over in one big step. Everyone laughed as my feet dangled in the air, my small frame looking almost doll like against his big burly muscular body.

''Ok ok... I think we've officially scared her enough for today. Come on everyone lets give them some privacy.'' Carlisle signalled for everyone to leave the room.

''You have a lovely family, I don't know what I was so scared about'' He held my arm as he steered me towards the stairs.

''Well thank you, and I did tell you that. Come on Ill show you around''

He was quiet on the drive home and I couldn't understand why. He had been talking most of the afternoon. Telling me different stories about his family, and all about the Volturi; who I found quite literally bone chilling. I was saddened when I heard the story of how Carlisle came to be a vampire. To suffer in silence for days, knowing that you've become what you hunted most of your life. It must have been hard, well hard seemed an inappropriate word. Edwards room was intriguing. His music collection was quite impressive, although it did cover a whole wall. I think he had every album ever made.

''No bed?'' I had asked when realising all he had was a sofa.

''No, I don't sleep'' A soft calming expression crossed his face, and his eyes glistened. But all I could do was stare, bewildered by his beauty.

''Is something wrong?'' I asked as we pulled up outside the house.

''No, nothing at all'' He looked at me, his eyes searching.

''Its just... you've been particularly quiet.'' I unfastened the seatbelt and turned to face him.

''Everything is just sinking in, there's no going back now. Your a part of this whether I like it or not.''

''And you don't like it'' I couldn't stop my bottom lip from jutting out, and he snorted a laugh.

''Bella, you have no idea. I knew from the start that once you entered my life, Id never be able to get rid of you'' He smiled jokingly. A rush of warmth flowed through my body.

''Ill see you Monday '' His tone was final, a hint for me to leave

Just as I turned to reach for the handle, he whispered my name. I looked instantly eager to hear anything he had to say. But instead a cold white hand reached up to my face, my eyes closed and I leaned my head into his palm. Once he pulled away smiling to myself, I fell out of the car as neatly as possible, and waved before I entered the house.

Climbing into bed, eager to see what my dreams entailed after such a thrilling day, I realised that there was just one thing in my life I was focusing on. Edward was the only thing on my mind, day in and day out. No matter where I was or what I did Edward came to mind. Even with all these other things going on around me I somehow managed to relate back to my vampire.

**I know my updates have been shocking, but you guys have still reviewed so thankyou =]... Keep them coming please, as I will with the chapters. As a few requests have been coming in, I will be involving other characters soon =]**


	15. Chapter 15

Charlie was snoring as I left the house. Tired from the late night shifts, searching for the rogue vampires killing Forks' hikers. Edward promised he would fill me in on what was happening, and assured me Alice was keeping a close eye. So I felt somewhat relaxed about the situation, and hoped that soon they would move on to another town.

Now I was closer to Edward and his family sooner than I thought, I decided I needed to see Jake. Edward didn't seem like he was going anywhere any time soon, so I managed to persuade myself that I can manage one day away from him. And if it gets a little too much, hearing his voice on the other end of my phone, is enough to please me.

I pulled up outside the Black residence and cut the engine. The place seemed desolate almost like nobody had lived there for a while.

I knocked loudly on the door and waited, my eyes scanning the beach and the forest line. Billy swung open the door and his eyes widened as he looked at me.

''Oh er... Bella'' He plastered a fake smile on his face.

''Hi.. I came to see Jacob'' My foot edged forward, thinking he would gladly let me in.

''He's out'' His face was serious and blank.

''Out? I thought he was ill'' My arms crossed over my chest, hinting that I wasn't leaving without an explanation.

''He's a quick healer'' He was lying

''Well do you know where he is?''

''Probably at a friends house or something'' He shrugged nonchalantly.

''Ok thanks'' I waved my hand in a good-bye gesture and went back to the truck.

It was obvious something wasn't right, anyone could see that. But I couldn't understand why Billy was lying to me. What reason would he have to lie about Jacobs where-about's? I needed to hear this straight from the horse's mouth.

I set off into the centre, keeping my eyes peeled for the tanned muscular teen, lurking around any corners. I could think of one way to find him, but I probably wouldn't be able to put up a good argument standing there nude.

I searched the shops, and each end of First Beach. I went to the Clearwater's and they pointed me in the direction of Quils house. But he was nowhere.

Just as I was about to give up and head home, one of Sam's followers exited the forest casually stepping onto the street, and walking down the road. I slammed on the breaks and jumped out of the truck, waving my arms around like I was drowning.

''EMBRY'' I yelled. He instantly looked up, his face gradually getting paler. He looked back and forth for an exit, fear spreading across his face when he couldn't find one. What the hell is going on?

''Have you seen Jake?'' I asked as I reached him. His eyes flickering all over.

''I can't talk to you, he'll kill me'' My head tilted slightly.

''Who will? Sam?''

''No... Jake, I need to go'' He swerved around me, half running down the street.

''Embry what the hell is going on?'' I marched after him, grabbing at his arm. He flinched like Id just burnt him.

''Please..'' I fluttered my eyelashes hoping it would work. And I wouldn't look like I had something in my eye.

''Its ok, Ill talk to her'' A stern voice sounded from behind me, it was sort of scolding. Embry nodded and strode off.

Spinning round my eyes bulged at the sight before me. Jake was definitely better, in fact he looked better than he did before he even got sick. He stood with his huge arms folded and his chest bare, some old sweats hung loosely on the edge if his hips. He had grown even taller and all his hair had gone, now it was just a short inky mess. Unable to look away I stared at his pronounced abs, each bump seemed bigger than the last and Id never seen an eight pack before. Well not in real life anyway. A smirk crossed his face as he caught me staring.

''What do you want Bella?''

''Jake, why haven't you called me? I thought you were sick'' I looked up to his eyes, large bags hung beneath them, like he hadn't had any sleep for weeks. He signalled his head slightly, to a break in the trees. I followed him threw.

''Well as you can see I'm better now, so you can leave'' I didn't like the bitter edge to his voice.

''What do you mean, what's going on?''

''We cant be friends any more... that's what. Now Its better for everyone if you just go'' I stared bewildered. Unable to control my feet, I started to move forwards.

''Dont'' He half growled.

''Jake I don't understand, why cant we be friends? You've totally changed in just a few days, what happened?'' I could feel the tears welling, threatening to spill and show my hurt.

''Bella just go home, its not safe for you down here'' I turned to the new voice. Sam stood in the bushes, his chest also bare as usual. The tears gushed now, but they were angry tears. My heart started to pound just at the sight of him.

''I don't believe it! Its you.. its your fault'' I jabbed a finger at him, squeezing my eyes shut to clear the tears.

''Dont ..blame Sam'' Jacob snapped.

''Why? You hated him, you were trying to help me because of him and his stupid accusations'' I was completely shocked.

''Well I know his reasons's now. And this is nothing I can get out of Bella. So just forget it and go home'' My arms flew out in a riotous movement and slammed into Jacobs chest.

''NO.. I wont let you do this Jake! There's something your not telling me'' He suddenly started to shake, his whole body trembling. Sam was in front of me immediately.

''Bella get back, you need to leave NOW!'' Jake pushed his fists into his eye sockets.

''I'm sorry'' He muttered, and as he glared at me something flashed across his eyes. Sam pushed at my shoulders and an overwhelming feeling of anger, animosity, confusion and hurt filled me from head to toe.

My mouth was set in a hard line and my eyes found Sam's. The egregious hate on my face was visible in his eyes. The pull started in my stomach and my fists clenched, a small breeze rustled my hair and I suddenly found myself in the Cullens drive. I gasped and clutched at my stomach, tears rolling freely down my cheeks. I was fully clothed, id finally done it. I don't quite know how I managed it but I jumped and my clothes had jumped with me.

''Bella?'' Edward's voice came from my right. I discreetly wiped my cheeks as I turned to face him. A look of shock and curiosity covered his stunning face.

''What are you doing here?'' He looked closer at my eyes and was in front of me before I could blink.

''What happened? How did you get here?'' His hands were on my shoulders. I instantly felt better.

''I'm sorry, I planned on going just constantly on my mind'' I looked down at his shoes.

''Why have you been crying?'' I didn't answer, I just kept on looking at his shoes. Until a cold pale finger pulled on my chin, forcing me to look at him.

''I..I went to see Jacob... and well.. it looks like were not friends anymore'' He took a deep unneeded breath and suddenly his arms snaked around me. My cheek pushed up against his solid chest and I smiled.

''Come inside and tell me what happened.'' His voice was comforting.

Alice was sat on one side and Edward on the other side of the couch, both their faces glued to mine. Alice's eyes seemed far away as she tried to figure out my problem before I told it. But her visions weren't coming through clear enough.

''Well he was ill a few days ago, and left me on the beach. So I thought I would leave it a couple of days before I went to see him. But when I got there Billy told me aload of lies. So I wanted to know what was happening. I ran around town looking for him, and when I found him he was with Sam's crew, half naked running round the forest just like them.''

''What did he say to you?'' He sounded like he knew something, his voice knowledgeable.

''That we couldnt be friends anymore and it wasnt safe. He just kept telling me to leave.'' He sighed and rubbed his hand across his forehead.

''Edward do you...'' Alice inclined her head towards Edward and her lips moved so quickly I wasn't sure if I was just seeing things

''I don't think Jacob was sick Bella'' My head snapped up and I looked at Edward.

''I think he has turned into a wolf''


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys...=] Thanks for the reviews as always. This is a chapter I just really needed to do... its a sort of 'Get it out of the way' chapter lol... Hope you like it =]**

**Also... I would very muchly appreciate you checking out Unique Temptations.. ''The Womens Coven, Angel Eyes. Give it a read... You wont regret it! =]**

''Oh god... yes.. oh Jake. Why didn't I see it? I knew... he told me all about it and I never even thought of it''

''Its ok Bella, its not your fault.'' He rubbed circles on my back

''Why didn't he just tell me, he's already told me this story before''

''How come I didn't already see this?'' Alice's face screwed up slightly and she danced out of the room.

''Maybe he wasn't allowed'' Edward said

''He's a wolf.. '' My head dropped into my hands.

We were silent for some time, just sitting staring into space. What did this mean? Jake was a wolf now and his enemy was the vampire, the Cullens. Did he know I was seeing Edward? Is that why he didn't want to be friends any more? I needed to talk to him, tell him I knew and I was ok with it. But most of all I wanted some answer's to my questions.

''You jumped with your clothes on?'' Edward asked randomly. I looked at him an smiled.

''Yes finally. Lets hope it stays that way.'' His perfectly white teeth gleamed as his lips spread into a grin.

''Edward...do you think I should go back and talk to him, now that I know?''

''No, not a chance''

''He wont hurt me, I know that.'' I gripped his hand

''Bella you don't know the dangers of young werewolves, I cant let you go wondering around the forest with them, especially with the visitors still in town.''

''I only want to talk to him, and I need to get my truck. I promise I wont be long'' He knew I wasn't going to give in.

''I'm sorry'' I stood up off the sofa, and felt him pull my hand and plant a small kiss, just before the breeze sent shivers down my spine and I was in a different place.

I spun round in a daze searching for any life form, the place was gloomy and uninviting but I needed to do this. I had second thoughts about my jumping abilities as I stumbled through the undergrowth, Jake should be here, somewhere. I hoped that he was alone, because if Sam was with him I wouldn't be able to talk to him properly. He seemed to have discovered a mask to wear around him, like Sam wouldn't approve of the real Jacob.

''Jake..'' I called unsure.

I froze instantly at the deafening howl that ricocheted off the tree's and rattled my ear drums. Unconsciously I sunk down to the ground, my heart thumping unhealthily. My nails dug into the soft dirt as the ground started to shake, like a stampede was heading my way. The noise grew louder as my body got lower, what was it? I needed to see, maybe it was Jake. As I slowly peeked over the bushes, a huge rusty coloured furry chest blocked my view. Before I could blink something nipped my arm and I went flying through the air. Landing with a thump I realised I was sat on the animals back. Yanking on its fur as it took off into the forest, strange sounds escaped my throat. This must be Jacob, it has to be. Surly a wild animal wouldn't just walk up and give me a ride somewhere.

His paws slammed into the gravel outside his house and unexpectedly I went flying through the air. Landing on my bum I growled .

''Jake, what the h...'' Wiping my self down I realised he disappeared.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!'' He stormed out of the forest in his sweats. Charging right passed me I followed him round the back of the house.

''I wanted to talk to you alone, without your back up''

''Do you have any idea what you just did?'' He spun round causing me to almost slam into him.

''You could have just been killed. You know... I... I cant even begin to...-'' He sputtered through his anger.

''Jake calm down, Sam will understand surly.'' His fist crashed into the wooden hut beside him, and the whole thing wobbled, as a crack appeared down the centre

''Bella this has nothing to do with Sam. NONE OF THIS HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH SAM!'' He squeezed his eyes shut trying to calm down.

''Jake.. I.. I'm sorry I just..''

''Its a good job I found you before they did... or I just... I wouldn't of been able to..'' He looked up to the sky, a hand covering his heart.

''Before who did?''

''What did you want to talk to me about?'' I rolled my eyes at the change of subject.

''I know your a wolf Jake, I should have figured it out before and I'm sorry I didn't. But I don't see why that means we cant be friends'' A flash of the old Jacob crumpled his face into a kind of pain I knew I would never understand.

''Bella, I'm glad you know. But its still not safe for you. I have trouble with my temper and if your too close.. all it takes is... I just cant be around you right now, I care about you too much to put you in that kind of danger. Not that you don't put yourself in danger'' He sighed heavily.

''What?''

''Bella, there are vampires here. That's what we're hunting. That's why I said its a good job I found you before they did. Your in a totally different world now Bells... ''

''The vampires are here? So close? Oh no, I need to tell Edw..'' I cut off half way through as I saw his face change.

''You knew about the vampires.?''

''Well.. ye.. Charlie is investigating the killings''

''Bella..'' I had to tell him, he would find out eventually.

''Edward told me'' All colour left his face and his hands started shaking violently.

''Jake calm down its ok, the Cullens are the good guys'' I went to touch him but he pushed me back.

''THE GOOD GUYS... no leeches are good guys Bella, get a grip! I cant believe it, your dating Cullen... and here's me saving you from two vampires, hey your all probably best friends right?''

''No Jacob please listen to me. I didn't mean for you to find out this..'' He cut me off

''No.. you didn't mean for me to find out at all.'' He walked round me back towards the forest.

''Please..stop.'' He ran – too fast for me to catch up – Back through the tree's.

''Stay out of the forest'' His words were carried on the wind.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I drove home. I couldn't even begin to think of how I was going to sort this. Would Jake ever be fine with Edward? And would Edward ever be ok with me being friends with a werewolf? A huge werewolf that is, I didn't have chance to be stunned at his size but as I sat on his back, it was like riding an elephant.

I remembered back to my first visit to La Push forest. The size and shape of the animal that chased me was exactly like Jacob, a wolf. So it was Sam after all.

I stomped up the stairs angry with everything in my sight. Nothing was going to plan, my friendship with Jacob was effectively over, all because of a stupid dispute between werewolves and vampires. You would think that over the years, the Quileutes would have learned that the Cullens weren't a threat.

I swung my bedroom door open and froze in the doorway. Edward was laid full length on my bed, his arms resting behind his head, with his eyes closed.

''Edward...''

''That was quick'' His head turned slowly and he stared at me with dark eyes.

''Well it didn't exactly go to plan'' I looked at the floor, and was confused as another pair of shoes joined mine.

''Firstly, never leave me like that again. I always want a good-bye. And second, tell me what happened.'' I smiled up at him and went to sit on the bed.

''I think really I should be in shock or something, because if it wasn't for Jacob I could have been lunch for two hungry vampires.'' His body stiffened and a low hiss escaped his mouth.

''I jumped back to the forest, right in the middle of the wolves hunting the two vampires. Luckily Jacob got to me first. But I think that is the last time I will see him'' My voice broke slightly.

''Go on..''

''He wasn't too happy about...me and you, or maybe just you. The whole vampire werewolf enemy thing''

''I see, and he doesn't want to see you again?''

''Well I kind of got the impression. He just stormed off really, didn't give me a chance to explain or anything.'' I flopped back onto the bed and he sat beside me.

''He left you alone, with the vampires about?'' His eyebrows knit together.

''Well yes, outside his house. Maybe I should just leave it? Let him come to me if he wants to apologise.''

''Jacob just needs some time ok. Its best to let him get it out of his system, and I'm sure that when he's ready he will come crawling.'' He kissed my hand gently.

E'POV

I stayed with Bella until she fell asleep, and left quietly because Charlie was down stairs. He was still searching for the vampires, working extra shifts thinking he will find them at some point. Forks is a small enough town and there's only a few places they could hide. What he didn't know was, the murderers he was looking for could move faster than he could blink.

I walked into the kitchen and everyone was sat round the table. I had already told Alice to get everyone together, she knew my plan and was on board before I could even tell her.

''What is it son?'' Carlisle asked as I sat at the head of oval shaped table

''We have a problem, the wolves aren't doing their job and have become somewhat of a nuisance. I think we should pay them a visit''


	17. Chapter 17

**Edward's point of view is continued .**

We all fanned out at the border line, and listened for any movement. We had come across a new scent on the way here, and figured it was the visitors. The wolves weren't allowed onto our land which gave them a disadvantage. Which is were we come in.

'' We need to talk to you, preferably in your human form'' I spoke into the blackness as Sam questioned our presence.

''What are you doing here? If this is about Bella Sw...''

''No its not'' I half snapped. Sam stepped forwards flanked by three wolves.

''So what do you want?''

''We understand there are two vampires you've been hunting?''

''Yes and? Are they friends of yours?'' A low growl echoed behind him, but he silenced it with a wave of his hand.

''Were not here for an argument, or a fight. We want to help'' Carlisle spoke softly holding his hands out, palms up.

''Your not allowed to cross the border line, and neither are we. So we can be ready when the vampires cross, and ambush them on our side.''

''So really you just want all the glory. I don't think so''

''Well either way, we will be ready because clearly your pups aren't strong enough, or the vampires wouldn't still be running around.'' Each wolf spoke in menacing growls, which Emmet and Jasper answered with sinister hisses

''Just because our ancestors let you live here, doesn't mean I will'' He sneered each word, spitting as he spoke.

''Please, lets just stay calm. We want to help because we want these vampires gone just as much as you do. We try to stay as inconspicuous as possible.'' Carlisle stepped in.

I listened in to Jacobs mind as Sam and Carlisle spoke. He stared at me with egregious disgust on his face. Images of Bella and him together ran through his mind, her riding on his back as he ran through the forest. Her little arms stretching up to his neck. The hatred he felt towards himself as he told her they couldn't be friends any-more. I had to stop as I felt the pain in his mind, he was heartbroken, for many reasons. But each reason revolved around Bella, he's in love with her.

B'POV

I woke in the morning to a knocking on my door. Before I answered I searched my room for Edward, but sure enough he was gone.

''Come in'' I sat up and smiled at Charlie as he walked in.

''Morning Bells. Just thought we could have a catch up before you go to school'' I hadn't seen him properly for a while, and I kind of thought he didn't mind. He was used to being alone, not having anyone waiting for him at home. But now I'm here and sometimes I think he forgets that.

''Yes, how's work? Having much luck with the killings?''

''Not really, we just seem to be running round in circles. I just don't understand how they're getting passed us''

''I'm sure it will all be over soon. Your bound to catch them eventually'' I hoped more than anything that he never came near them, but I had to give him hope. Just so he had a reason to go to work everyday. If he knew there was a new breed of criminal out there, a creature he couldn't catch even if he wanted to, I think it would end him. The only thing that kept him going when Renee left, was work. And after a while it just becomes routine.

''Of course, well has everything been ok with you?''

''Yes fine, just been hanging out with friends'' He nodded enthusiastically.

''Good... good, I didn't want you to be stuck in on your own'' That's far from what I was doing.

''Ok well, I better get to work. Have a good day'' I smiled and nodded,

My day was instantly brighter as I walked out of the house to see Edward waiting to take me to school. He looked perfect as usual, but his eyes were a lot darker.

''Everything ok?'' I asked as we sped down the winding roads.

''Sort of..''

''What is it?''

''I need to ask a favour, you need to promise me'' He looked at me sideways, his eyes blank

''Of course, anything''

''Promise'' Something was wrong.

''I promise.'' I stared as he sucked in a deep breath and let it out noiselessly.

''I don't want you to go down to La Push until the visitors are gone''

''Erm.. ok that seems fair'' I shrugged nonchalantly. I thought he was going to ask me something along the lines of, ''Bella will you be my blood bank for today, I'm really thirsty and cant be bothered to hunt''

''Good''

''I thought we agreed to let Jake come to me, when ever he's ready'' I looked at him briefly and he suddenly seemed panicked.

''Yes, well just in-case you changed your mind. I wanted you to promise me''

The rest of the day went by quicker than I ever imagined, it seemed as soon as I let my mind wonder to Edward, half the day sped by. I walked into the cafeteria with Alice clung to my side, muttering something about fashion and how we should go shopping soon because my wardrobe isn't quite up to standard. The Cullen's got their usual meals, that they never touched. And I grabbed an apple. Following Alice to the table I heard my name being called.

''Bella... over here'' I turned to see Mike and Jessica smiling and waving me over. My heart suddenly stopped, what should I do? Go to my friends and leave Edward. Or go to Edward and leave my friends?

''I would tell you to go sit with them, but I can already see what you'll do'' She winked and danced over to Jasper.

Taking a deep breath I half smiled and pointed to the Cullen's. Jessica's face changed instantly, and I knew immediately what that look was. Jealousy had taken over, and once you betrayed Jessica she didn't give out second chances.

I was a Cullen now, an outcast.

**Reviiiieewwwssss guys, as always =]... Just like to say I'm uploading another story, so you have something to read when my updates are late. hehe!.. Its Called 'Identity'.. Give it a go and see what you think. EdxBe story**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know its only short, but I just had to be mean and leave it there... haha.. Promise the next chapter will be stupidly long =]**

_**''Bella I'm... I want you to close your eyes'' Edward sat nervously on the edge of my bed, the nights breeze gently whistling through my window._

_''Why? Your not going to disappear are you?'' I smiled jokingly but his features never flickered._

_''Please'' He looked up through his thick feather like lashes, and my eyes snapped shut._

_After a few seconds I could feel his breath on my face, sweet and hypnotizing. My heart gradually went into overload and I knew he could hear._

_Suddenly his lips met mine, soft and plump. Without thinking my instant reaction was to pull him closer. Gripping at his shoulders I deepened the kiss.*_*

I bolted up in bed, fighting with the covers almost like they were smothering me. The alarm sounding extra loud for some reason. Rain pounded against my window, putting an even bigger downer on my day.

I sat ready and waiting for Edward to pick me up, and take me to school just like every other day. But as I sat, drumming my fingers on the table I realised he was five minutes late. Edward was never late, in fact he was never on time. He was always a minute early, leaning against his car with that perfect smile on his face.

Maybe something was wrong, a family issue? Vampire attack? Surly he would tell me if he wasn't coming? I pulled out my cell and dialled his number, No answer. I rang Alice she might have seen me ringing and be able to answer my question. I let the phone ring a second longer then flipped it shut.

My heart started thumping as I thought about all the possibilities on the way to school. Maybe he didn't want me any-more, avoiding my calls and telling his family to ignore me. No... Edward wasn't like that. So what could it be?

I pulled up in the parking lot and searched for the silver car, the space was empty. Great. I didn't bother with my hood as I stepped into the rain. Droplets coated my face and dripped from my eyelashes, but nothing mattered now Edward wasn't here. It was just a plain old day.

Walking into class I sat in my usual seat, where Edward would usually sit beside me. Keeping my eyes on my books I tried to ignore the whispering going on behind me.

''Where's your boyfriend today'' Jessica called from the back. The silence that fell on the room was palpable. I didn't answer.

''Well, Swan?'' I turned to the side and looked her in the face. Animosity rising from my stomach.

''Why are you so jealous?''

''Huh? Jealous?'' She laughed with Lauren who was glaring at me. ''Why would I be Jealous of you? Like Cullen actually wants...You! Its obvious he's only using you to pass the time'' She'd hit my weak spot and I could feel my hard face gradually crumbling away. Oh's and ah's spread around the room as people questioned whether this would turn into a fight.

Why did Edward want me? Plain ordinary Bella? He deserved something so much better, someone so much better. I spun round to the front unable to utter another word without my voice cracking. Our teacher suddenly sauntered into the room then, giving out pleasantries.

''Sir, may I go to the bathroom?'' He didn't answer he just waved his hand.

I knew that this was a sign of me running away, and would probably make things worse at a later date, but I needed to get out. I had to see Edward I needed reassurance. Because I knew that once we were together, and once I could feel his strong arms holding me. Everything that Jessica said would disappear.

Dumping my bag in the cubicle, I pulled out my cell just to make sure I had no messages or calls. Nope. I closed my eyes and pictured Edwards face, his beautiful creamy bronze hair. But just as I started to feel the pull my phone buzzed in my pocket.

It was Alice.

_'Don't you dare, Edward will see you later. He's busy. And ignore Jessica.'_

I read the message again and again. Why didn't he tell me? Something was going on and I had a really bad feeling it had something to do with the visitors.

E'POV

We had been running most of the morning, the wolves on our tail. They were just beginning to trust us, knowing that if this was going to end soon we would have to split up. It was a good thing we had Alice on our side, helping us catch their every move. We had slipped up too many times already, nearly leading them into the town. Every so often the wolves would get in the way of Alice's visions and we would miss it.

The sun had risen and beams of light broke through the canopy. I knew Bella would be wondering where I was, but this was more important, Bella's life was more important.

''Go round the side Emmet, Alice can see her coming through.''

We had gathered round the edges of a clearing, where Alice had a vision of us capturing the vampires.

''She's nearly here'' We all listened as her steps grew louder and closer.

Just as the red haired vampire burst into the clearing, the wolves charged in at the other side, a male in front of them. We had them both trapped. Closing in on them I glanced round at the circle of vampires and wolves, each one of us were fixated on the kill, just like predators.

''I think its time you left Forks'' I snarled. The male straightened up into a cocky stance.

''And what makes you think you have the authority to tell me when to leave?''

''I don't, but the wolves do. You've killed on their land and on ours. We've all had enough''

A small hiss caused me to look to Alice.

''Edward, a human, he's nearly here''

''Who?'' The words were so quiet, they barley left my mouth.

''Charlie Swan'' We all froze, in utter shock. What could we do? Let them go and try capture them another time, now they knew we were after them. Or let Charlie see us?

''Its too late'' She cried. And just at that minute Charlie stepped out of the tree's into the clearing.


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter was edited at the last minute, so it might be better or worse. Let me know =]**

The leaves crunched beneath my feet, and I cringed as I tried to keep my presence unknown to Charlie. I didn't know why I was here, and I definitely didn't know why my dad was here. Clutching his gun close to his chest, almost like he expected something to pop out at him.

I seriously prayed we didn't bump into the visitors right now.

I crouched down behind a fallen tree as I saw a break in the tree's. Charlie hesitated at the edge, and I couldn't quite make out the strange colours mixed in with the green, was someone there?

I thought Id finally figured this jumping thing out, but something went wrong this time. I pictured Edwards beautiful face clearly, so why had I ended up in the middle of the forest, following Charlie?

''What the he-...'' I listened carefully as Charlie spoke. He was terrified that was clear in his voice.

''DONT MOVE'' He aimed the gun at whoever it was. Surly it wasn't the visitor's?

E'POV

We all stared at Charlie as his eye's widened. I didn't turn as the ground shook, large paws pounding the earth as the wolves took off into the forest.

''Emmet, Jasper grab them'' I ordered as we formed a line in-front of the nomads.

''What the he-...'' Charlies lips didn't move as he spoke.

''Chief Swan pl-...'' Carlisle stepped forward.

''DONT MOVE'' We all stared down the barrel of the gun as he aimed at each one of us.

''Alice!'' I growled.

''Its ok, Bella will sort it out'' My head spun round and I glared at her. But as I listened, small crunching footsteps exited the tree line.

''DAD, ...Edward?'' Her forehead scrunched up as she examined the scene before her.

''Bella! BELLA!'' Charlies eyes flitted between us an his daughter. Blood pumped around his face causing different shades of anger and fear.

The nomads thoughts were distracted by the whole scene. Wondering how Bella was so calm and alright by our presence and trying to calm their thirst for Charlies blood so they could concentrate on escaping.

''Dad what are you doing here?''

''No, What are YOU doing here''

B'POV

I didn't have a clue what was happening, all I cared about was keeping Edwards secret and getting Charlie out of here as soon as possible. I couldn't keep my eyes from snapping to the ominous red eyes of the visitors. They were totally different yet somehow the same, as the Cullens. Their skin pale white and solid as rock, but they stood differently. Their posture was more like an animal, they embraced being vampires and took on all their abilities. Whereas the Cullens tried so hard to hide their abilities and be human, normal.

''Why are you pointing a gun at the Cullens?''

''Bella its not safe here, go home now!''

''Dad you don't understand, I know more than you think. So please... lets just go home and we can talk.'' I walked round and stood in-front of him, slowly pushing the gun down. I could see the sheer panic in his eyes. The wrinkles on his forehead hung heavy above his eyebrows.

''What do you mean?''

''Please lets go home, I promise everything will be fine'' I pleaded with my eyes, hoping I could just get him out of here.

''Fine, lets go'' He looked up at the Edward one last time, conveying something with his glare. I wondered what Edward could hear in his mind.

As we turned and walked into the now darkening forest I looked back at the Cullens, Edward stood as the others gathered round the visitors. He looked upset as he stared after me, his eyes deep and penetrating. Something he heard had got to him, but I couldn't worry about that now.

''I cant believe this Isabella!'' He was angry.

''Dad, you cant just go wondering in the forest on your own''

''No, you shouldn't even be here! Why aren't you at school?''

''I knew something was wrong, I had to come'' I stumbled frequently as we tried to find our way out, luckily Charlie seemed to know where he was going.

''You need to explain, I want to know what the hell is going on. Surly I'm not insane?'' He turned on me and grabbed my shoulders, I could feel him shaking.

''Not here, its not safe. Lets just go home''

The drive home was in silence, both of us seemed to be concentrating particularly hard on the road. I sent Alice a quick text, asking for here help. I wasn't sure what I could tell Charlie and what I shouldn't, just so I didn't push him over the edge. I was sure that if Edward was here, he would have a field day listening to both of our minds right now. Thankfully I was his only exception to that gift. I knew that with him being easily angered, half the things in my mind would cause him to be in a constant rage.

We pulled up outside the house, and walked up to the door in silence. Just as Charlie was unlocking the door, someone called my name.

''Bella..'' I spun round and stared as Jacob sauntered across the road in just his cut off jeans.

''Jake what are you doing here?'' I growled.

''Jacob this isn't a good time'' Charlie was clearly eager to hear what I had to say. Because usually he couldn't be more happy to see Jacob but now, he all but bit his head off as he walked across the yard.

''I'm sorry Charlie, I just really need to tell Bella something'' And before I knew it, he was half dragging me down the path.

''JAKE!. Are you crazy?''

''Well...I'm on Cullen territory so maybe...But I want you to know Ill help you explain, if you want. I don't want you to just tell him all this on your own. He might just have you committed.'' I looked back at Charlie, he was stood in the doorway rubbing his forehead. You could fair see the cogs turning, trying to figure all this out.

''Jake, this isn't your problem. And its not like I'm going to tell him that Vampires and Werewolves are running around Forks is it!''

''Sam gave me permission to help you..He was already on my back about.. about last time I saw you, so I think its fair. Its not just the Cullens at jeopardy here.'' He sneered their name, like he couldn't bare to say it.

''Fine'' I stomped back to the house, I couldn't argue with him right now.

''Dad, you need to sit down''

''Why aren't you wearing clothes Jake? Its not summer'' Charlie questioned. Jacob laughed one short cough and I grimaced. This was going to be harder than I thought.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys... heres another chapter... ..Just a reminder.. keep your reviews coming, because you know I love them hehe... good or bad =]**

I stared into my fathers eyes; dark chocolate just like mine. And I knew he was scared, he felt lost and somehow I could see all the pain he felt from all those years ago when my mother left him, still lingering in his eyes. He thought he was going to loose me too.

''Dad, I don't want you to worry. Especially not about me because I'm fine ok.'' Jacob tusked under his breath but I ignored it.

''Charlie, did my dad ever tell you about the old legends of our people?

''Jake I don't understand what you have to do with this?''

''He can help'' I mumbled.

''Yes he told me a few stories, why?''

Jakes large body manoeuvred through the furniture and he went to sit on the couch. I shifted nervously not knowing how to feel. My stomach churned and I tried to blink away the water filling my eyes. How would Charlie take this? Would he think we were all insane? I mean I was sure we had to stick as close to the truth as possible, but how much of this could we tell?

''Did he tell you a story about the 'Cold ones' and the wolf men?'' Charlie stared at Jacob for a second, his face completely blank. Then before I could blink, Charlie was on his feet. Jacob jumped up too and he almost towered over Charlie as they stood face to face.

My phone buzzed silently in my pocket and I yanked it out with shaking hands. It was from Alice. She couldn't see the outcome because Jacob was here, and she couldn't see passed Werewolves.

''Are you trying to tell me the Cullens...'' Charlie laughed, a small shaky sound. But his face was instantly wary.

''Dad, I know all this is a lot to take in. But just think back to the first time you found out I was a jumper'' I tried to blend it, make it seem like all this was normal.

''No Bella...'' He shook his head from side to side.

''Please listen, the Cullens are just like us. Nothing changes now, you have to trust me''

''They're evil, people are dead.. its all the.. ..'' He stopped half way through.

''Dad its not them, they've been trying to stop the killings. The Cullens are the good guys'' My voice was urgent

''Charlie, trust us the Cullens didn't have anything to do with the killings. We have been working with them to try and stop these other bloodsu-... I mean nomads to remove them from our lands.''

''What?..You as well.. your...'' Charlie stared open mouthed at Jake.

''Erm, No I'm not a... not the same as the Cullens. I'm the other monster you saw in the clearing' Charlie shuddered as he tried to take all this in.

''I'm sorry you had to find out about this dad, I never intended for you to know. I just wanted your life to stay normal''

He wasn't handling it well I could tell, he just stared at everything not really seeing what was in front of him.

''I need to... I have to be alone right now'' He hurried towards the stairs and went up to his room.

''Oh Jake'' I turned and collapsed into his chest, tears like basket balls dripping from my eyes. At first his arms hovered around me, not knowing whether he should or not. But as a shaky sob escaped my mouth his too big hands rubbed circles on my back.

''Its ok Bella, he just needs time'' I just nodded in agreement, not really sure I was able to say anything.

Sure, time was the only thing we could give him now. But what if that wasn't enough? How much supernatural could one person take? His daughter is a Jumper, and her boyfriend is a vampire. Not to mention her best friend the werewolf. Maybe I had finally done it, the elastic holding his mind together had been stretched so far, it had finally snapped.

I felt Jacob stiffen in my arms and instantly looked at his face.

''What is it?'' Just as the words left my mouth, he pushed me away and made his way to the door.

''Jake where are you going?'' My face was stiff from the dried tears. He couldn't leave yet, there were still so many questions I wanted to ask him. Werewolf questions, friendship questions. Obviously I couldn't forget the last time I saw him, he'd been so mad at me.

''Bella?'' A sweet mesmerising voice, sounded from behind me.

''I have to go'' Was all Jacob said before he half ran through the door. I dropped my head still disappointed with the vampire-werewolf feud that was still clearly going on.

''I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner'' A cold hard finger pulled my chin up.

''I doubt there was much you could do anyway'' I sighed and crushed myself to his stone body. His soft lips planted kisses on my hair.

''Are the... visitors gone?'' I whispered.

''Yes, they wont be coming back'' His words were a little hard.

''Charlie didn't take it so well then?''

''You could say that. I'm thinking he probably wont leave his room for a good week or two'' Edward pulled my face back then, and stared into my eyes. The intensity of his gaze had my heart racing at an abnormal speed.

''Bella, your father loves you and once he's had time to figure all this out. Everything will be back to normal'' I nodded, unable to disagree to such a heavenly face.

Do you want to go to my house, and give him some space?'' Smiling I nodded and walked to the door.

We drove in silence, and every so often I felt Edwards eyes on my face. I just didn't feel like talking, all I could do was worry about Charlie. There was nothing left to do any more, I couldn't take my words back, or rather Jakes words. I had to hope that my father could accept the world that he lived in, or more the world his daughter was living in.

Edward held my hand as he lead me up to his room, id questioned why the house was so quiet, where was everyone? He'd simply said they wanted time alone after today's events, which I obviously agreed with. But in my case, my alone time always involved Edward.

I sank down onto the ridiculously comfy sofa and watched him curiously as he hovered by the door.

I smiled and patted the seat next to me, but he didn't move.

''What's wrong?''

''I just... I want to..'' There wasn't a time I remembered that Edward couldn't get his words out, so this must be serious. I waited patiently for him to carry on.

Suddenly he was sat beside me, his face inches from mine. I would have jumped back, startled if it wasn't for his cool breath on my face, stopping my heart completely. His icy hands caressed my chin and I suddenly knew exactly what he was going to do. He leaned in slowly, his eyes glancing at my lips but also scanning my face for my reaction. I waited, conscious of my increasing heart rate, surly the pace it was racing right now should mean I was about to die.

An then it happened, his lips reached mine causing my eyes to snap shut and my whole body to suddenly come alive. Electricity bubbled through my blood and I felt like I wasn't the one controlling my body. His surprisingly soft plump lips moved in time with mine, his breath swirling round my head, hypnotizing me further.

''Mmm Bella,...'' He mumbled into my mouth. Instantly he pulled himself free, and staring at his face I felt kind of guilty.

''I'm sorry I just... I got carried away'' His eyes were wide, and he was completely shocked at my reaction. I giggled once, watching his eyes to make sure I was forgiven. It seemed I was.

''Bella, I love you''

* * *

I stared at my ceiling as I lay in bed, smiling at those three words that I kept repeating in my head. _'I love you_'. Its amazing how those words alone can make the whole world disappear around you, and nothing but that one person matters any more, not even your own well being matters any more.

My heart fluttered as I heard a creak near the window, instantly I sat up to greet Edward. Only it wasn't Edward stood there.

''Alice...What's wrong?''


	21. Chapter 21

**There's an E'pov in this chapter, seen as we haven't had one for a while**

''Its Charlie''

''WHAT?...What!'' I bounced out of bed a little unsteady.

''Shh Bella, just sit down'' She yanked my arm down as she sank on to the edge of the bed.

''I don't know if its anything to worry about yet, but I had a vision. Charlie was there and he was lost, but suddenly he disappeared''

''He was where?''

''Lost in the forest''

''So what does this mean?'' If he disappeared maybe the wolves were involved

''I'm not sure, but I thought I should tell you so you can keep an eye on him.'' I nodded vehemently.

''He's not up yet, but when h-..'' She cut me off. Her icy hand rubbed my arm.

''Bella he's not here, he slept at work.'' I stared at her, before dropping my eyes to the ground, feeling defeated. I'm not sure what I was expecting, maybe that he was over it an everything was back to normal. I tried to be aloof in front of Alice, I didn't want her to see how much this was actually affecting me.

''So does Edward know about your vision?''

''Yes, he's gone hunting, he wont be long'' I nodded,

''Ok, I'm going to get a shower'' I didn't wait for a response as I walked to the bathroom.

I stood with my face pointing up to the water, letting the droplets wash away the tears. What did this mean? Did Charlie not want to be anywhere near me? What if he could never get over this?

I couldn't bare to think any further, losing my father well, that just wasn't an option. I wish there was some way that I could take all this back.

I changed mechanically, not noticing what I was wearing. I dried my hair and left it hanging loose as I walked to the door. When I opened my eyes I was walking across Jacobs yard.

''Bella?'' He asked as I made it to the door. Jacob stood once again with no shirt, and some loose hanging sweats

''Hey Jake, can we go for a walk I need to talk to you'' He nodded.

We walked across the beach, the same beach that not so long ago we walked along. Back when everything was less complicated, when secrets were best kept... a secret. And fairy tales were still fairy tales.

''So what is it?'' I could see him searching my face, and the worry that crossed his own when he found something there.

''Its Charlie, Alice had a vision of him lost in the forest and then he disappears. I think it might be because your there. So in the next few days can you keep an eye out.''

''Ye of course, but why don't you just not let him out of the house'' He smiled, trying to make it a joke to lighten the mood.

''He's... erm.. he's not, well he's avoiding me'' His forehead creased.

''He slept at work last night'' He stopped walking.

''Oh Bella, its ok. Like I said he just needs to sort all this out. Its going to be hard to take in'' I sighed.

''Jake that's easy for you to say, but what if he never takes it in? Huh... what then? I loose my father?''

''No of course not. He loves you Bella, he would never disown you.'' He rubbed my shoulder, but it didn't sooth me.

''I need to get back'' I left him on the beach as I walked back towards his house.

When I walked into my room Edward lay across my bed, looking like an angel. I could see he was about to talk but as I crossed the room, my expression must have stopped him. I curled up on the bed as close as I could get to him and let the tears burst free.

His arms snaked around me, cradling me to his chest. No words were spoken, but what could possibly of been said? Nothing could change the situation now what's done is done. But at what price? Had my world ruined Charlies life? Were vampires and werewolves something you could just brush off and accept?

After quite a while my tears had dried and my face felt stiff, neither I nor Edward had moved in what seemed like weeks. I turned and looked into his anguished eyes, pure caramel and cream tone after his hunt.

''I'm sorry'' I murmured against his chest.

''Don't apologise Bella, you've done nothing wrong'' He smoothed a few stray hairs that were wild around my face.

''I know but, I didn't have to put you through that. I just cant help but worry, what if ..'' He cut me off.

''Bella you cant keep living by 'What ifs'. Your father will come round that's final, you know he loves you and nothing can make a fathers love just disappear Bella. You should trust me, I'm the mind reader remember'' He winked, his feather like lashes brushing his cheek.

I kissed his lips softly and felt the smile on his mouth. Kissing him was like a thousand Christmas's coming all at once, I never wanted to stop.

Pulling away he looked at me face, a small smile playing around the edges of his mouth.

''Remember the first time we met'' I blinked, thinking back to the first day of school and the sudden rush that filled my body that made me want to be sick.

''I don't mean at school'' He laughed once as he took in my expression.

''Then.. what...?'' I stopped halfway as I figured out what he meant.

''Ahh my nakedness in the forest'' I laughed.

E'POV

Thinking back to that night made me smile. How she thought so strongly that she was in a dream, or rather a nightmare.

I remember trying to reason with myself that it was reality also. How strange that she was there, and how I couldn't hear her thoughts, I almost went with the theory of a dream too.

I hated seeing Bella like this, so heartbroken over Charlies decision. I wanted to go see him and talk him round if that was even possible. Yet how could I when he was so completely right. He should be scared, we are lethal and uncontrollable. I could easily kill this whole town in half a day. So why was I trying to make this better?

Maybe taking myself out of the equation altogether would bring Charlie home, bring her father back.

All I know is that I want the best for Bella and I want her to be happy. And maybe getting that result is by me leaving.

**Just an insight into what Edwards I thinking and feeling. I know its short, sorry.**

**Reviews guys =] pretty please.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Because you guys are so eager I'm uploading this chapter now, even though it is too short. But it scares me when you guys shout at me soo... here it is lol... Promise next chapter will be longer and sooner... Ive just been really busy of Christmas.**

E'POV

I left once Charlie walked through the door, he went straight up to his room and was snoring shortly after. I was angry that he hadn't checked on Bella, how did he know she was even in bed? That she was safe?

I looked at the house and up to Bella's dark bedroom. My chest felt tight at the thought of leaving, and I knew I couldn't see her again after today or I would loose the will to go.

I ran fast and with purpose, Alice would see me coming and see the reason. And this time for the first time, I didn't know what she would say. No one could talk me out of this now my mind was made up, and surly my family would respect that. They loved Bella just like she was a member of our family, well... She is.

Running up into the house all the family were gathered in the room, waiting for me.

''Edward, do you really think this will work?'' Alice was upset, I knew she didn't want to leave.

''No I don't, but I have to try I have to do something''

''Edward, leaving Bella wont change anything with her father'' Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

''Look, I'm not expecting any of you to understand, and in fact, I'm not expecting any of you to go. But I am''

''What do you mean?''

''I am leaving, I don't know when I will be back. But I will come home, I just need time away because I think it will help.''

''Please Edward, don't leave just yet, give it a day or two'' Esme Pleaded with her eyes and her thoughts but it wasn't working.

''I'm sorry'' Alice ran over and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist. I stopped breathing instantly as I felt the strange chokes building in my chest.

''Goodbye'' And I was out of the door, running south.

There was one thing I had to do before I left, just another precaution I had to take for Bella. As much as I needed to leave, I couldn't bare the thought of her being in any danger. I knew my family would look out for her, but with Charlie a worry also, who knows what trouble she could get into with such a distracted mind.

I swerved to the right as I picked up on the hideous stench coming into La Push. There was only one wolf I wanted to talk to, one wolf I knew I could trust with Bella's life. For one reason only.

''Jacob'' I greeted the large wolf.

''What are you doing down here?'' He growled quite unpleasantly.

''Don't worry I haven't come down to make friends'' I sneered. ''I want to ask a favour.'' A large snort echoed in his mind.

''Its for Bella. I need you to do something, while I'm away.''

''Away? Taking a little vampire vacation?''

''No, I'm leaving... Because that's what's best. And I want you to look out for Bella while I'm away.''

''She's a big girl bloodsucker she can look after herself.''

''Jacob, please. She's more of a hazard to herself alone, I just want to know that while I'm away you will keep an eye on her.'' He pictured Bella in his mind, running through different scenarios.

''I think you should talk to her about that as well'' I spoke with slight disgust in my tone.

''What?'' He barked.

''Your love for her'' He was quiet as he thought about that, talking to Bella and her saying she loved him too. He was quite the fantasict.

''Why? Jealous?'' He laughed once.

''No, I have quite a clear image of what she will say, dog. But she deserves to know and you should get it off your chest.''

''What ever, is that it leech?''

''Do I have your word?''

''Yes ill keep an eye out ok''

''Thank you'' I turned round an ran back to the west, heading to my home for the next few weeks.

* * *

B'POV

I woke with a bright light shining in through the window, rays of sun dancing around my room. Stretching and searching for the cold arms I expected to be there, I was surprised as I came up empty.

''Edward?'' I asked opening my eyes wide and searching. Window was open, but Edward was nowhere.

I caught a glimpse of something on my dresser and jumped out of bed to get it. Maybe he had gone home to change or something, I thought as my mind ran through the worst things that could happen.

The piece of paper was addressed to me, confused I flipped it open and read the fancy script Edward always wrote in.

_Be Gentle: What Your Holding_

_Is My Heart._

_I'm sorry to leave unannounced. _

_Please don't be upset, Its for the best._

_Edward._

_x_

I re-read the words what seemed like a thousand times, before I couldn't hear myself thinking any-more over the strange sounds escaping my throat.

He had left? And not said goodbye? Where had he gone? Tears rolled down my cheeks as I appeared in another room.

''What is this?'' I asked Alice as I stood in the Cullens living room. My hand shook as I held out the paper.

''Bella sit down, its ok.''

''Where is he?'' I could feel all their eyes on me, and a strange sense of pity filling the atmosphere.

''He... he left. And I don't know when he will be back'' I stared through bleary eyes. Forgetting to breath, forgetting to think.

My knees gave out from under me and I fell to the floor, the paper crumpling under my palm.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was hearing voices, mumbling voices. My head felt detached from my body as I registered that I was laid down.

''I don't know what he's thinking, leaving her. He should have known this would happen'' An angry voice spoke.

''He has to make his own choices and you know we cant change Edwards mind once its made up.'' Carlisle said.

''He should of told her first though, at-least.'' I couldn't place that voice.

''And you think she would have let him go?'' I decided it was time to wake up.

''Bella, are you ok?'' Hands were on me as soon as my eyelids fluttered.

I didn't answer, I wasn't sure I could.

''When will he be back?''

''We don't know, but he promises he will come home.''

''I need to talk to him, I'm going t-...''

''No Bella, I think he went to give you space. He wants you to sort things out with Charlie then he will come home.''

''How am I going to do that?'' I sighed.

''Well you can start by talking, hes just got up.'' Alice winked at me.

I stared at the still crumpled paper in my hands. Everytime I thought of the words written upon it, my stomach twisted in a sickening way. It almost felt like I would never see him again.

''Ill see you later then'' I said, before jumping home.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ive managed to get this story down to two more chapters then... :( its all over... Yes I know...I'm upset too... but...on the upside... I'm still on going with my other story 'The Spy' …. so not all is lost.**

**I appreciate all my reviews and all the guys that have stuck with this story from the beginning. Thanks x**

''Dad?'' I called as I walked through to the kitchen. He spun round surprised to see me.

''Oh Bella, I was just... erm.. leaving''

''No, wait. Don't you think we need to talk?'' He looked up at me once, then back down to the floor.

''About what?'' He asked casually.

''Dad you cant avoid me forever, I'm your daughter and we live in the same house for goodness sake'' I was blocking his exit, and I wasn't in the mood to argue. But we needed to talk and it was either now or never.

''Bella... I'm not avoiding you. Things have just been...'' He shrugged.

''Dad, I know its difficult I've been there. But I'm not a monster you know that, and neither are the Cullens.'' His face changed, and I knew he was dropping the act. I wanted him to open up, tell me what he was thinking and feeling. He sank down onto the closest chair.

''I just don't know what I should think any more, what I thought was real and …...everything is a lie. The world I live in.''

''Nothing has to change for you. You don't have to be involved.''

''But I cant just forget Bella, my own daughter is...'' He shook his head, and my eyes stung as I forced the tears back.

''Your own daughter, is still here and is still the same person.''

''I need to get to work''

I stared out of the window as his car drove up the street. I was one of them now, to him anyway. I was a monster.

* * *

Two days had gone by, and still there was no sign of Edward, and Charlie was still avoiding me. It was almost like my life had suddenly stopped, and all I could do was sit and wait for it to start up again. If only there was some way I could help get back on track.

In my opinion I was doing rather well at holding myself together. I saved the tears for when I was alone in bed, and my smile could be improved upon but really, what more could people ask of me?

Every day Alice would look at me with that pitiful stare in her eyes, and I could hold it for just a second until I had to turn away, or the school would get a rather disturbing emotional onslaught. It would give Jessica and her chums something to talk about anyway.

I was glad I wasn't the topic of conversation any more, the vicious girls had moved onto poor Lisa Morgans new hair cut. It seemed her hairdresser must have slipped, or maybe she had even done it herself. But the chunk that was missing from the side of her head, definitely wasn't meant to be there.

The end of the day I stepped out into a dark gloomy down pour, nothing unusual for this predictable town.

''Bella, Ill call you later ok?'' Alice called as I stomped to my truck. I just mumbled a yes knowing she'd be able to hear me.

Climbing in I immediately went for the heaters, turning them full blast and switched on the headlights. I didn't bother with the radio, I just wanted to sit alone and quiet almost asking for my depression to increase.

As I looked through the windscreen a tall dark figure glided out from the tree line and started to make their way across the lot. My heart kicked up a notch as I thought of Edward, but this person was much too muscular and tall. He walked round the side and climbed into the truck.

''Jake what are you doing?'' Rain dripped from his short spiky hair, onto his bare chest. I watched it weave through the grooves and bumps on his body, until it seeped into his already wet joggers.

''I've been trying to get in touch with you all-day. I rang your phone, I called the house. I very nearly came into school and dragged you out if it wasn't for your bloodsuckers'' I stared at him, not understanding what he was saying.

''Explain''

''Its Charlie, you told me to keep an eye on him, after the vision your..._friend _saw''

''What? Where is he?''

''Don't panic ok, Sam has things under control. But we don't want to do anything because were not sure what's going on, we need you to talk to Alice.''

''Tell me what happened'' I demanded.

''I crossed Charlies sent in the forest, so I followed it. But soon after other vamp scents mixed into it, some I recognise some I don't. And we didn't want to pursue in case the unfamiliar scent was a ...friend of the Cullens..''

''Jake! Why didn't you find him, what if he's been abducted... or MURDERED!'' I yelled, not sure how but I did. My thoughts were detached from my words and I couldn't think straight. Before he could answer I was on my way to the Cullens.

''Where are we going?''

''To talk to Alice, you better hope Charlie is ok''

''I came to find you to make sure you were alive. You weren't answering me and I was worried. If I broke my promise Ed...-'' He stopped abruptly. Smacking his forehead as he did so.

''Tell me now'' I growled.

''Bella, I... I cant tell you, he'll go crazy. Although that doesn't sound like such a bad idea.'' I stamped on the break and he slid to the edge of the seat.

''I'm not in the best mood so you better talk Jacob, or Ill jump you off the end of a cliff!''

''Ok ok...calm down. Edward came to talk to me, before he left. He asked me to keep an eye on you.''

''An eye on me? I can look after myself!''

''I told him that''

''I cant believe this, the only person he didn't talk to before he left was me.'' I wasn't upset I couldn't be, I was too worried about Charlie. And now, Edward could be the reason something happens to him, all because of his over protectiveness.

We stopped outside the Cullen mansion and I didn't hesitate as I cut the engine and jumped out at the same time.

''Alice''

''Bella what's going on?'' I didn't answer I just turned to Jacob so he could explain

He told Alice and the rest of the Cullens the same story, and they didn't interrupt. Hearing this a second time made me even more uneasy, and Jasper's calming waves were washing right past me and out the door.

''What do we do?'' I asked, my voice a high squeak.

''I haven't seen any of this, I don't know what's going on. We aren't expecting visitors so they are no friends of ours.''

''We should go check out the scent first'' Carlisle spoke.

''Ill ring Charlies work and see when he left, or if he's been in touch.'' Said Jasper.

''Me and Rose will go to the house, and check the perimeter. And the rest of you can go with Jacob'' Esme and Rose raced out of the house without a pause.

''Wait, why don't I just jump to where Charlie is?'' I asked.

''No Bella its too dangerous, we don't know what's going on yet.''

''Ok''

''Are we running?'' Jacob asked

''That would be best, we need to get there fast. Bella do you want to come with us, or meet us there?'' I blinked a couple of times, deliberating.

''Ill meet you there'' They nodded and left. Alice's eyes a little distant as she tried to see ahead.

I stared out of the open door, what was happening? It seemed I was losing someone I loved each day, when was it going to stop? Until I had no one left? I couldn't even think about what I would do if I lost Charlie. It would be all my fault, for introducing him to such a dangerous life, my dangerous life.

I walked into his bedroom, the mesmerizing scent filling my nostrils. My heart ached for it, ached for him. I missed everything about him. I wondered around, my eyes scanning everything, but not really sure what I was looking for.

When I was completely satisfied that I wasn't going to find anything here, with a big sigh I left his room, and appeared in the forest. Alice gave me the usual look and I just shook my head.

''I don't recognise the scent, but this...this place.'' Carlisle looked around

''Its where we killed James and Victoria'' Everyone was silent until a phone buzzed loudly.

''Jasper? ...Yes...ok see you at home.''

''The station hasn't heard from Charlie since this morning when he left''

''So what does this mean?'' Jacob asked, feeling left out of the loop.

''We have visitors in town, and maybe...they were friends of James and Victoria.'' Carlisle said.

''Will you take us to where you first caught Charlies scent'' Jake nodded and set off running. My legs were swept from under me, and I looked up to see Alice smiling at me.

''Everything will be fine Bella, Charlie …..we will find him.''

I just stared ahead, trying not to think of all the possibilities. Trying to focus on the last time I was with Edward, his long arms stretched around my waist as I slept in his arms. The plump softness of his lips in contrast with his solid alabaster skin. He was perfect.

''Can you smell that?'' Emmet said. I sniffed automatically but obviously couldn't smell anything but damp earth.

''Its getting stronger'' Everyone slowed to a fast walk, and Alice set me down on my feet.

''Oh no'' I stared in the same direction, my heart pounding too fast in my chest. What were they seeing? Was it Charlie?

Just as I finished that thought, Jake shuddered into his wolf form which confirmed every fear.

We all stepped out into the clearing at exactly the same point, to be greeted by three unfamiliar vampires, who held my father by the throat.

My eyes wouldn't blink the liquid away to clear my vision, my mouth became dry and crusty. Sounds I couldn't quite place emitted from my lips.

What have I done.


End file.
